Poison in our Mind
by Saharu-chan
Summary: Le sauver? Impossible. L'aider? Ce serait se leurrer. Que faire, dès lors? Rien, si ce n'est se perdre, encore, et encore, en observant, d'un oeil inquiet, la déliquescence de ce qui avait toujours été.
1. Lust

Bonsoir!

Non, vous ne rêvez pas, Sa-chan est en vie. Et elle a bien du mal à écrire, ce qui explique le grand retard de _Thermae._ Fort heureusement, la série arrive à sa fin, et rassurez-vous, le prochain chapitre est bientôt terminé. Bon, après, il faut que je sois satisfaite, mais bon...

En attendant, voici un autre projet que j'écris en parallèle, et qui sera un two ou three-shot (et qui est déjà pratiquement écrit dans son intégralité, pas d'inquiétude donc). C'est assez particulier je dois dire, et comme j'étais en manque d'Angst, (Oui, oui, c'est bien moi qui dit ça.) j'ai eu envie de le coucher sur papier pour de bon.

J'espère de tout coeur que vous aimerez, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre opinion. Merci aux lectrices fidèles, aux anciennes, aux nouvelles, je suis toujours ravie de lire vos reviews.

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

**Rating: M.** (Sans hésiter, pour ce chapitre et les suivants.)

**Pairing:** ?/?

**Note:** Une fois n'est pas coutume, il est important que vous vous placiez dans le contexte de l'anime, et non du manga. Vous comprendrez pourquoi par la suite, mais retenez bien cet élément.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

PS: Les ajouts en favoris/ follows sans reviews sont, comme toujours, **vraiment déconseillés, **cela ne me procure absolument aucune joie. Merci de respecter mon choix.

**ERRATUM:**

J'ai fait une erreur de chronologie avec ce premier chapitre, que je corrige dès à présent. Ce premier chapitre ne se situe donc pas en Octobre 1986, mais en Février 1987. Une charmante lectrice m'a aidé à y voir plus clair dans les dates, je remets donc les choses à leur place. Ce sera dit et répété dans le prochain chapitre.

* * *

**Sanctuaire, Février 1987.**

Etait-il seulement possible d'aimer un condamné ?

Existait-il une solution, un chemin qui pourrait être qualifié d'adéquat au vu des circonstances ?

Devait-on fuir, désespéramment, en mettant la plus grande distance possible et imaginable entre lui et nous, en espérant de tout cœur que l'autre comprenne notre choix et s'en accommode, se parant par la suite de ce genre de sourire rassurant qui vous retournait l'estomac ? Faisant semblant de comprendre vos raisons, et vous encourageant à poursuivre dans la voie de la lâcheté pour vous réconforter…  
Ou bien fallait-il s'accrocher à l'autre, le serrer contre soi, embrasser ses lèvres jusqu'à l'en étouffer, en lui renouvelant des serments auxquels ni l'un, ni l'autre ne croyait vraiment, juste parce que cela faisait bien d'agir ainsi ? Pour se rassurer soi-même, se dire qu'au moins l'on avait été à ses côtés jusqu'à la fin, qu'on l'avait encouragé et soutenu dans le dernier couloir de la mort qui s'ouvrait à ses pieds ? Rester près de lui en lui caressant le visage et l'embrassant, en riant de la vie quand l'autre ne voyait encore que la mort.

Parfois, il était possible d'avoir de la chance : l'autre, ayant conscience de la déliquescence dans laquelle il se plongeait irrémédiablement, décidait par lui-même de mettre la plus grande distance possible entre vous et lui, afin de se protéger de vos regards, vous épargnant ainsi la peine d'être celui qui s'en allait. Et vous, bonne âme qui faisait semblant de vouloir rester fidèle au poste, vous finissiez invariablement par fuir en courant les lieux, cherchant du réconfort dans les yeux d'un être en bonne santé.

Pratique.

Ignoble.

Humain.

Comment faire, en effet… Lorsque vous aviez conscience que le corps entre vos bras finirait toujours irrémédiablement par vous échapper, quoi que vous fassiez, et qui que vous priiez ? Comment retenir un homme qui n'avait eu de cesse d'être intouchable dans sa manière de penser ? Un être qui lui avait toujours paru inaccessible, immatériel, en esprit du moins ? De fuir ses questions, et plus encore leurs réponses, inlassablement, durant les quelques semaines qu'avait duré leur ersatz de relation ? Il lui avait semblé évident que son compagnon ne le laisserait jamais atteindre les affres de ses pensées. Alors à défaut de le comprendre, il avait désiré l'entendre. Si le psychisme de l'autre lui avait toujours paru inatteignable, les mouvements erratiques de son amant étaient une preuve tangible que physiquement, à défaut du reste, l'autre chevalier lui appartenait, - un peu. Une preuve devenue presque nécessaire au fil du temps, perdus dans le plaisir charnel qu'ils partageaient dans cette chambre aux volets clos, dont les fissures laissaient filtrer un début d'aube paresseux, créant et modifiant des ombres sur les murs en rythme avec les gestes érotiques se jouant dans ce lit.

Comment faire oui, alors que plus il le serrait dans ses bras à l'en étouffer, à l'en écraser, à l'en faire hurler, plus il avait l'impression qu'il lui échappait, inlassablement ? Inatteignable, tel son animal totem, impossible à saisir, à l'instar de ce corps qui glissait entre ses doigts, et se refusait à totalement lui appartenir. Ces questionnements, ces réflexions, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de les retourner dans son esprit. Mais à présent, il lui était bien difficile de rester concentré : sous lui, l'autre gémissait, se cambrait merveilleusement, se tordait et s'agrippait de toutes ses forces à ses épaules musculeuses d'un bras, alors que son autre main se perdait entre les draps, les chiffonnait, les déchirait, les retournait, à l'image de la boule de désir qui n'avait de cesse de grandir en lui et ne demandait qu'à exploser. Un grondement lui échappa, sans qu'il puisse le retenir, et il posa son front contre l'épaule pâle: le visage extatique de son compagnon avait toujours eu tendance à gravement endommager ses capacités de réflexion.

« Plus...fort ! »

Une demande, une seule, mélange de supplique bercée d'urgence et de désir fou. Et ces yeux, qui se fermaient, s'ouvraient, à l'instar de cette bouche crispée en une moue qui changeait parfois au profit d'un cri de jouissance, et qui lui retournaient le ventre tant ils lui faisaient de l'effet. Le chevalier aux cheveux bleu nuit souffla légèrement plus fort, partagé entre le plaisir indicible que produisait toujours chez lui une étreinte, et la frustration abominable que ces questions faisaient naître dans son esprit, et qui lui donnaient envie de tordre les bras de l'autre, de le retourner sur le matelas, et de le prendre, encore, encore, et encore, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier lui hurle les réponses qu'il attendait, assommé de plaisir et incapable de lui dire non. Jusqu'à imprégner de son être l'autre, l'en faire déborder, s'incruster au plus profond de sa chair, de son âme, le faire devenir fou, du moins plus qu'eux ne l'étaient à la base.

Mais cela ne serait pas : il en avait conscience, et l'autre le savait aussi. Cela faisait partie du jeu, de cet étrange embryon de cache-cache sentimental qu'ils avaient implanté entre eux, par commodité et par peur de se regarder réellement. Depuis que cette relation rongée à l'acide avait commencé, il aurait été impossible de dire à quand remontait la dernière fois qu'ils avaient eu une conversation longue de plus d'une trentaine de phrases. La vérité les fuyait, de même que le sommeil. L'un comme l'autre, pour des raisons bien différentes, et pourtant bien réelles.

Sous lui, l'autre homme rouvrit encore une fois ses yeux limpides, avant de venir dégager une mèche taquine égarée sur son visage et qui se collait à ses lèvres, les laissant enfin libres d'accès à la bouche vorace de celui qui le dominait. Comme une invitation, un cadeau qu'il lui faisait. Il le vit dans ces pupilles rétractées sous le plaisir. Un sourire entendu étira les lèvres de l'individu à la chevelure de nuit. Ce dernier, se penchant dans l'intention d'un baiser passionné fit glisser le velours sec de ses lèvres contre la joue de son camarade, remontant lentement jusqu'à l'objet de convoitise. A quelques millimètres à peine, il chercha à capter l'attention de l'autre, le regardant avec un plaisir mal dissimulé tenter de revenir difficilement des limbes de la jouissance qui l'attiraient inlassablement au rythme de leurs hanches. Les nuages de plaisir s'accumulaient, inlassablement, rendant de plus en plus difficile les retours à la réalité. Quelques secondes à peine d'inactivité, et déjà, sous lui, l'autre s'impatienta.

« Embrasse-moi.

-Tu en as envie ?

Question rhétorique, bien évidemment. Nul ne saurait l'empêcher de tourmenter son amant au beau milieu de leurs ébats.

- Fais-le.»

Un nouveau sourire, presque doux, comme pour donner son accord. L'autre paraissait soulagé de sa réponse affirmative, et pourtant, à bien y regarder, ce qu'il faisait tout le temps, il remarqua sans mal qu'il était aussi… déçu. De plus en plus amusé, il se pencha encore un peu, lentement et… refusa finalement le présent offert pour laisser couler sa bouche sur la gorge nue et, dans un mouvement incontrôlable, y plongea les dents. Violemment.

« Haa ! »

L'homme se cambra sous l'attaque féline et bestiale. La morsure était profonde, comme chaque fois. Leurre, ce n'était qu'un leurre ! Il lui avait menti et… A présent, il recommençait ! C'était… tellement bon ! Il poussa un autre cri, plus aigu, à l'image de la folie qui s'emparait de lui. Un cri, puis encore un autre.

Un hurlement. De plaisir. De douleur. De folie.

Une insulte, à valeur d'encouragement.

Au-dessus de lui, son amant eut un sourire fauve.. Son compagnon était un menteur invétéré, qui avait toujours eu toutes les difficultés du monde à cacher ses envies les plus profondes. Et c'était uniquement lorsque ce dernier faisait enfin tomber le masque –de quelques centimètres à peine-, qu'il se décidait à sonner le glas de leur étreinte, les entraînant tous deux dans des mouvements erratiques, bruts, passionnés, qui leur arrachaient des hurlements tels qu'il s'était toujours demandé jusqu'où leurs cris trouvaient un écho et des oreilles effarouchées.

Et ils recommenceraient. Encore, et encore. Jusqu'à se noyer. Jusqu'à ce que la folie ne renverse entièrement leurs âmes souillées de leurs crimes. Ils n'avaient trouvé d'autre façon de sauver leurs âmes, d'échapper, l'espace de quelques secondes à la démence qui mangeait peu à peu leur regard. Eux, les meurtriers servant au nom de leur Déesse, salissant leurs mains tannées pour la pureté du Sanctuaire. Pour la paix et le futur, comme ils aimaient à se le rappeler en trinquant des verres emplies de vin. De boissons colorées, de la même teinte que celle qui salissait leurs doigts. De cette même nuance qui hantait leurs nuits, les réveillait inlassablement. Alors que de jour, il leur arrivait de trouver une raison à ce qu'ils faisaient, la nuit, tout s'effaçait, les plongeant dans le doute.

Les pupilles turquoise se fermèrent brusquement sous un coup de rein particulièrement… agréable, l'obligeant à quitter ses pensées, alors que des larmes mortelles glissaient sur ses joues, élément agaçant et pourtant inhérent à toute étreinte avec son amant. Le plaisir était toujours au rendez-vous, la perte de contrôle également. Il ferma les yeux, et se laissa bercer par un baiser qui avait plus valeur d'acte de propriété.

La main de l'autre étreignit la sienne à quelques centimètres de son visage, la serrant à lui faire mal. Il tendit le cou, et mordit violemment le poignet qui s'offrait à lui, grignotant la peau, tirant sur ses muscles pour ne surtout pas cesser son acte. C'était une demande. L'autre ne lui avait pas encore tout donné. De nouveau, un grondement, une menace. Un ordre. Il gémit, et se laissa porter. Son corps le brûlait et lui faisait mal à la fois. Alors que son sang maudit bouillonnait, il songea une fois de plus qu'il n'y aurait pu y avoir de plus belle mort. Et lorsque l'autre, allongeant enfin cet index meurtrier qu'il aimait tant, avant de le faire glisser sur son torse lui inocula enfin son poison dans les veines, il hurla.

Une jouissance empoisonnée, à nulle autre pareille.

Aphrodite ouvrit les yeux, et eut un sourire de plaisir dément.

Se souvenir, toujours. Pour être un jour capable de demander pourquoi.


	2. Envy

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Deux semaines se sont écoulées, je publie donc la suite de ce three-shot (qui à mon avis aura droit à un "épilogue" si tant est que l'on puisse appeler ça comme ça. (Qu'est-ce que je disais concernant les prévisions déjà? Ah oui, que je suis incapable d'en faire, c'est ça!)

La semaine dernière, le chapitre 6 de _**Thermae **_est paru, ce qui me permet d'alterner un petit peu entre les deux, entre l'Angst et l'humour. Quoique vu le ton que prend ce délire dans les thermes, je me pose des questions.  
De plus, récemment, le contexte a été... Difficile. Nous allons résumer comme ça. J'ai pris un grand coup au moral et dans ma vie. Pas qu'en soi cela vous concerne directement, mais cela a énormément influencé mon écriture, et ma présence sur le fandom. Je présente mes excuses par ailleurs à un certain nombre d'auteurs que je n'ai pas encore reviewé, je n'ai pas oublié, vous aurez droit comme de bien entendu aux commentaires étranges de Sa-chan ne vous en faites pas. De même pour les MPs ou mails. Je vais rattraper tout ça, promis.

Je vous remercie sincèrement de votre soutien et de vos reviews enthousiastes. Je n'aurais pas cru que ce pairing pourrait intéresser tant de gens, et je suis touchée par votre confiance.

**Disclaimer: **Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

**Rating: M. **(Toujours sans hésiter... Physiquement ou moralement, je préfère placer la barre haute.)

**Pairing: **Si vous êtes arrivé(e)s au chapitre 2, ce n'est plus une surprise, donc... Milo/Aphrodite. (Si si, vous êtes toujours chez Saharu.)

**Remerciements** qui n'ont jamais été plus sincères envers Talim76 qui m'a aidé et apporté son soutien dans cette période... spéciale. Je ne crois pas que vous verriez beaucoup de mes écrits si elle n'était pas là. Merci ma toute belle.

**ERRATUM**

Je l'ai déjà corrigé dans le chapitre 1, mais certaines lectrices ne l'ont peut-être pas vu alors je le précise de nouveau: je m'étais trompée dans ma chronologie. Une conversation avec une charmante lectrice m'a permis d'y voir clair. Le chapitre 1 se passait donc en Février 1987, et non en Octobre 1986. Néanmoins, pour les besoins de mon histoire, je joue l'action sur plusieurs semaines au lieu de quelques jours. Il y a donc un rythme précipité à l'histoire, qu'il mettait impossible d'enlever, mais j'ai tenté d'étirer tout ça au maximum. Vous comprendrez mieux, je pense -j'espère!- avec le second opus.

**RàR:**

-GruviaCrazy: Merci beaucoup! Je suis très touchée, il semblerait que l'Angst vous plaise sous ma plume, alors j'en suis très heureuse. Aphrodite et Milo en effet... Etrange, oui, mais je vais essayer de montrer que ça ne serait pas "si" illogique. Autant que possible! Merci pour ces compliments et ta fidélité.

-Lysaena: Merci à toi aussi. De même que pour Gruvia, ta review sur mon écriture en Angst me fait très plaisir. J'ai toujours peu d'en faire trop, ou pas assez, mais je suis ravie que tu acceptes de me suivre dans cette drôle d'idée que j'ai d'unir Aphrodite et Milo. Merci à toi, et j'espère que la suite te plaira également.

**STOP AUX AJOUTS EN FOLLOW/FAVORIS SANS REVIEWS. **

Je trouve dingue que certain(e)s le fassent encore alors que je n'ai de cesse de le préciser. Avez-vous au moins conscience du manque de respect et éventuellement de la déception que vous pouvez m'apporter? J'aimerais vous y voir tiens!

Sur cette interminable introduction, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos opinions ou questionnements éventuels.

* * *

**Sanctuaire, début janvier 1987.**

Estomaqué. Il était tout bonnement estomaqué. C'était impossible. Les yeux écarquillés, le genou toujours à terre dans une salutation respectueuse qui perdait pourtant peu à peu de sa servitude, il se mit à trembler. Relevant la tête, il prit le risque de commettre un péché en plongeant son regard bleu dans l'acier qui lui faisait face, et ne put s'empêcher de déglutir, le corps crispé : le visage sans identité de leur souverain ne lui avait jamais laissé une sensation aussi pesante dans l'estomac. Une goutte de sueur froide et désagréable glissa le long de son dos, arrêtant sa course au niveau de ses reins, prisonnière du pantalon de toile léger qu'il portait sous son armure. Une main à terre, et l'autre fermement posé sur son genou, il tentait d'assembler un peu ses pensées. Pas question de s'aventurer à contredire le Pope sans avoir de solides arguments… Ou à défaut, l'air parfaitement convaincu. Mais il ne pouvait rester sans réagir ! Il devait avoir mal entendu : il était impossible que son souverain lui ait annoncé une chose pareille. Il avala de nouveau sa salive, avant d'oser prononcer ces quelques paroles.

« Grand-Pope, pardonnez-moi mais je crains que vous ne commettiez une erreur.

-Remettrais-tu en doute mes capacités de jugement, Milo du Scorpion ?

Toujours cette aura froide, écrasante. Sans nulle autre pareille. Il ne put s'empêcher de baisser –très légèrement, la tête face à la pression que lui imposait ce regard. Depuis quand Shion, cet homme à la présence rassurante qui les avait tous accueilli et pris en charge, était-il devenu menaçant au point que même lui finisse par courber l'échine ? Depuis quand le cosmos chaleureux de leur leader s'était-il assombri au point de les glacer au lieu de les réchauffer ? Depuis quand les Ors fuyaient-ils sa présence au lieu de la rechercher ? Il n'arrivait pas à s'en rappeler. Sa fierté n'avait d'égal que son sens de la justice, et pourtant… Il se retrouvait à présent ici, presque inquiet de connaître l'opinion du Pope envers sa personne. Terrifié à l'idée qu'il puisse avoir un point de vue divergent, quand bien même son esprit se révoltait contre certaines pratiques ou décisions.

Il déglutit légèrement et, finalement, baissa les yeux pour apercevoir le collier de leur maître à tous. Ce rosaire étrange aux couleurs vives, détonnant avec le casque de fer rouge qui ornait le visage inconnu du Pope. Inutile de chercher à remonter de nouveau plus que cela : il n'était pas certain de réussir à soutenir le regard de fer de son vis-à-vis plus longtemps. Il lui fallait un point d'accroche, pas un élément qui le détournerait de sa volonté. Car il n'avait pas le choix :il devait s'exprimer. Tout son instinct le lui hurlait. Quelque chose en lui s'agitait au vu des événements des dernières semaines, mais c'était comme étouffé. Il ne parvenait pas à un mettre un nom précis dessus, c'était comme une sensation diffuse de changement, de terreur. Et c'était pour cette raison, au vu du comportement étrange de leur pair, qu'il désirait ardemment intervenir. Lui n'avait aucune confiance en Aiola. Il y avait trop d'éléments singuliers qui s'accumulaient depuis quelques temps pour qu'il laisse partir le Lion l'esprit serein.

-Mes excuses, Monseigneur. Sauf votre respect, vous ne devriez pas confier cette mission à Aiolia! C'est le frère d'un traître ! Laissez-moi y aller, je jure de ne pas vous décevoir.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du traître souverain, alors qu'il contemplait le huitième gardien agenouillé devant lui. Ce besoin de justice, toujours. Cette envie de faire régner l'ordre, de trouver un sens à son existence à laquelle la seule idée d'une Athéna aimante n'avait pas suffi. Cette soif intarissable qui avait agité le Scorpion depuis les déchirants adieux qu'on l'avait forcé à faire au Verseau n'avait eu de cesse de devenir de plus en plus importante, jusqu'à l'engloutir totalement. Sans même s'en rendre compte, Milo s'était peu à peu enfoncé dans une ferveur qui confinait à l'aveuglement, et qui n'avait pourtant rien à voir avec la fièvre du fidèle Shura.

Arlès, derrière son masque, observa avec un intérêt non feint la lueur qui brillait dans le regard méditerranéen. Milo était un excellent élément, à ne pas en douter. Un soldat hors pair, aux capacités merveilleusement sadiques sous couvert de pitié. Mais il ne pourrait l'être qu'en ignorant la vérité : il n'était pas Aphrodite, ni Deathmask. Il ne saurait comprendre ses idéaux, sa vision d'une justice parfaite, octroyée par le plus fort. En dépit de son rang de chevalier d'Or, il restait profondément mû par un besoin de protéger la veuve et l'orphelin. Par cet idéal qui voulait qu'un chevalier ne doive jamais affronter un être moins bien gradé que lui, par respect pour la vie d'autrui. Pas d'Or contre les Argents. Pas d'Argent contre les Bronzes. Et pire encore… Jamais d'Or contre des Bronzes.

Milo avait besoin de mensonges afin de persévérer dans cette voie de perfection à laquelle il tentait désespérément de se raccrocher. Le séparer du bien trop perspicace Verseau avait décidément été une excellente décision, et un mouvement stratégique particulièrement pertinent. Il les avait laissé se rapprocher durant les quelques années qui avaient suivi l'obtention de leurs armures respectives. Prétendant encourager leur amitié, alors que son unique but était d'y mettre fin de manière insidieuse et brutale. Une réflexion poussée, mue par ses observations concernant les deux garçons. Diviser pour mieux régner… Une tactique vieille comme le monde, mais qui décidément faisait des miracles. Le tempérament particulier du Verseau lui permettant avec délectation de violenter leurs esprits d'enfants. Une pensée magnifiquement diabolique…

De même que celle d'intervenir dans les échanges de courrier entre les deux amis, les rendant de plus en plus éphémères, jusqu'à les faire devenir inexistants. Jusqu'à les transformer en lointains souvenirs d'enfance, que les deux adolescents, frustrés de part et d'autres n'avaient plus su comment interpréter, d'un côté comme de l'autre, la distance écrasante ne les aidant pas à résoudre leurs interrogations. Le souvenir du huitième gardien attendant, encore et encore, à ses quinze ans, l'arrivée de lettres qui ne lui parviendraient jamais avait un côté absolument délicieux. Le Scorpion, le visage fermé et les dents serrées avait veillé, encore et encore, demeurant sur le parvis de son temple autant qu'il le pouvait, dans l'expectation d'une chose irréelle. Jusqu'à s'en lasser. Jusqu'à comprendre que non, son ami ne lui écrirait plus. Qu'il l'avait laissé de côté.  
Occuper le onzième gardien avec des disciples. Forcer Milo à se perdre dans ses entraînements et sa voie de protecteur. Mettre à mal leur amitié, jusqu'à s'en oublier. Jusqu'à ce que le trop pertinent Verseau ne soit plus un agréable souvenir, ni une source fiable pour le Grec qui était demeuré au Sanctuaire et avait évolué dans cet environnement malade qui lui semblait pourtant légitime.

Quant à la dernière restriction… Le Gémeau passa une langue distraite sur ses lèvres. C'était sans aucun doute la plus agréable, et la plus tordue. Celle qu'il préférait utiliser, alors que son autre lui, cet être trop doux et trop parfait ruait littéralement dans son esprit pour réagir contre cette abomination. Saga était un tendre, qui n'était pas à sa place pour diriger. Lui savait. Il savait comment obtenir ce qu'il voulait de cet excellent chevalier.

Manipuler le fidèle Scorpion pour l'asservir. Retourner son esprit, plus ou moins indirectement, pour s'assurer de sa ferveur. Jouer sur ses points faibles, pour mieux les exploiter.

En cela, fort heureusement, Saga des Gémeaux –ou plutôt Arlès, était un expert. Un sourire fou étira ses lèvres, alors que sa poigne se resserrait sur le fer du trône.

-J'apprécie ta dévotion, Scorpion, néanmoins, une autre mission t'attend.

-Une mission ?

-D'ordre punitive. Rends-toi sur l'île d'Andromède, et élimine le chevalier de Céphée. Il n'a eu de cesse de remettre en cause l'autorité du Sanctuaire depuis plusieurs semaines en refusant de prendre parti contre ces ridicules Bronzes, et nous ne saurions le tolérer. Personne ne saurait contredire la volonté d'Athéna, et encore moins l'ignorer.

Léger tressaillement des épaules du Scorpion, qui n'échappa guère à leur maître. Arlès plissa les yeux.

-Vous voulez que j'affronte _un Argent_, Altesse ?

-C'est exact. Cela te pose-t-il un problème ? Tu étais pourtant prêt à aller chercher cette Saori Kido…

-Vous connaissez mes principes. Ceux de tous les chevaliers !

-Et aujourd'hui, je te demande de les mettre de côté. Pour ta Déesse, qui subit l'affront de leur insubordination.

Milo serra violemment les dents, sous le regard inquisiteur du Pope. Il le sentait, ce regard qui fouillait son âme. Qui cherchait ses doutes. Qui attendait sa révolte. Mais comment aurait-il pu remettre en cause la parole de celui qui les guidait, au nom de leur Déesse ? Qui était-il pour en avoir le droit ? Il devait obéir. Trouver Céphée et mettre un terme à ses refus répétés de prendre parti. C'était sa mission. Son devoir. S'il le refusait, alors il était inutile de persévérer dans sa voie. Il n'était pas un traître. Il n'était pas un faible. Et il allait le prouver. Pour celle à qui il avait abandonné son âme.

-…Bien, Seigneur. Veuillez m'excuser à présent. »

Le Scorpion se redressa, tête inclinée vers le bas, avant de faire demi-tour. Le casque au long appendice doré revint orner son front alors que dans un mouvement de cape fluide, le huitième gardien prenait congé de la figure d'autorité. Marchant d'un pas calme et mesuré, l'écho de ses foulées résonna quelques temps dans le palais, jusqu'à ce qu'il franchisse les portes de la grande salle, ouverte sur son passage par deux gardes aux gestes tremblants. Milo quitta les lieux, sans un regard en arrière, en dépit de l'amère sensation qui demeurait en lui. Les gardes suivirent le mouvement peu de temps après, refermant les lourds battants qui plongèrent les lieux dans le silence et les ombres.

Quelques secondes après son départ, la voix grave du Pope résonna de nouveau, alors qu'il ôtait son casque.

« Suis-le.

L'ombre derrière la colonne se déplaça légèrement, jusqu'à entrer dans la lumière, laissant couler quelques rares rayons de soleil sur ses mèches turquoises. Arlès se lécha les lèvres, savourant la vision pour ce qu'elle était, sans pouvoir retenir un sourire amusé. Le corps était beau, mais la moue agacée du visage ne laissait pas de doute quant au mécontentement de son vis-à-vis.

-Tu me donnes le rôle de chaperon maintenant ? Je pensais avoir plus de valeur que ça.

-Je veux m'assurer qu'il mènera sa mission à bien.

-Pourquoi ne le ferait-il pas ?

- Le Scorpion doute.

-Ils en passent tous par là.

- Je n'ai pas de place à offrir à un traître.

Le ton était implacable. Dur et impitoyable à la fois. L'ultime gardien poussa un soupir, regardant d'un air neutre l'autre homme drapé dans sa toge officielle. Le Poisson s'avança, montant lentement les marches menant au trône popal, jusqu'à venir prendre place sur l'accoudoir droit de celui qui emprisonnait Saga. Amusé, il laissa un sourire couler sur son visage aux traits si particuliers.

-Voyez qui parle…, ronronna-t-il doucement.

Un éclat brûlant traversa le regard rouge. Ne se laissant guère impressionner, le douzième Or ne recula pas, se contentant de laisser la main du Pope venir serrer sa gorge. Il avait franchi une ligne, il le savait. Arlès pouvait être curieusement susceptible à certaines occasions. Lorsqu'on lui rappelait son manque de légitimité par exemple…

-N'exagère pas, Aphrodite. Tu as des prérogatives, cela fait de toi un privilégié, mais certainement pas un intouchable.

-Allons bon. Que pourrais-tu me faire que je n'ai pas essayé ?

Tendre une perche…

-T'éliminer.

Que l'autre ne saisirait pas.

-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

-Il existe des êtres doués pour cela. Tu es bien placé pour le savoir il me semble.

-Tu emploierais un assassin ? Voilà qui est inique.

Ironie. Pure ironie. Pour lui qui était condamné depuis qu'il avait endossé son armure…

-Le Cancer ne te toucherait pas. J'ignore pourquoi, même si je crois m'en douter…

Le sous-entendu n'en était qu'à moitié un. Arlès savait très bien ce qu'il en était des relations de ses plus fidèles serviteurs. Néanmoins, il ne les connaissait visiblement pas suffisamment. Deathmask aurait certainement eu des scrupules à tuer son meilleur ami… Mais il l'aurait fait. Pour peu que le Pope sache éveiller la bête qui se tapissait de moins en moins discrètement en lui.

-C'est une possibilité, en effet. Que feras-tu alors ?

-Laisse-moi finir. Le Cancer n'oserait pas. Le Scorpion en revanche…

Léger tressaillement. Il lui enverrait l'arachnide ? Voilà qui était intéressant… Mais peu crédible.

-Tu ne saurais te passer de moi, Arlès.

Un rire grave échappa au Grand Pope félon. Aphrodite se crispa très légèrement à l'entente de ce son qui n'était guère porteur de bonnes nouvelles.

-Tu ne m'es fidèle que pour partager _son_ lit. Tes principes idéologiques ne sont qu'une façade. Nous le savons tous les deux. Alors si tu veux accéder à ces draps que tu aimes tant, je te conseille d'être moins insolent. Maintenant, va. J'attendrais ton rapport. »

Serrant les dents dans sa colère, le Poisson se leva prestement, et quitta les lieux sans laisser paraître la moindre émotion particulière. Masquer ses sentiments, cela avait toujours été la clé de sa sécurité mentale et physique. Arlès était bien trop observateur pour laisser planer ne serait-ce que le moindre doute. Il quitta les lieux, sentant sur lui les yeux carmin. L'intensité de ce regard le fit frémir, et il poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à la porte. Alors qu'il posait sa main sur la poignée, un hurlement échappa soudainement au Pope. Un appel au secours déchirant qui retourna l'estomac du dernier gardien. Il se figea, la respiration tremblante, fermant les yeux à s'en faire mal. Une hésitation, légère, à se retourner, à courir auprès de l'autre, à encourager le retour de Saga, pour l'aider à revenir parmi eux. Il ne tenait qu'à lui de faire apparaître à nouveau les yeux doux et le tempérament sans pareil de son modèle. Pour rappeler à ses côtés l'homme qu'il avait tant aimé. Un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule lui indiqua qu'Arlès luttait la tête entre les mains, pour contenir en lui l'esprit rebelle de son hôte. Il le vit s'effondrer à genoux, hurlant des imprécations d'une part, et des supplications de l'autre.

Et puis… Son prénom, hurlé dans un élan de souffrance sans nom. Parce que Saga avait dû ouvrir suffisamment les yeux pour reconnaître la chevelure turquoise du chevalier des Poissons. Il se mordit la lèvre, sentant son sang empoisonné bouillonner dans ses veines, soumis à une bien trop forte pression. Il ne pouvait pas se tourner, sinon… Sinon, il enverrait tout au diable. Il voulait le rejoindre, il le désirait tellement, il en avait une envie telle qu'il n'en avait plus connu depuis longtemps… Courir dans ses bras, embrasser son visage et le sentir lui répondre peut-être. Mais c'était impossible. Ils étaient allés trop loin à présent, et Saga n'aurait pu résister à la vision des horreurs qu'il avait commises. S'il s'éveillait à présent… il n'y survivrait pas. La profonde nature du Gémeau était bien trop douce, et Aphrodite craignit qu'il ne mit fin à ses jours dès qu'il ouvrirait les yeux pour de bon. Quand bien même ses crises devenaient de plus en plus fréquentes à présent. Sentait-il l'appel d'Athéna à l'autre bout du monde ? Peut-être. Il avait toujours eu une sensibilité hors du commun… Et c'était probablement ce qui lui avait valu cette personnalité maléfique, créé de toutes pièces pour protéger la fragilité mentale de son hôte.

Et lui, égoïstement, ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir et de craindre à la fois de voir revenir le regard pers. Car Saga serait à coup sûr horrifié de ce que le chevalier des Poissons avait fait par soumission, par conviction, par désir envers sa personne. Et ça, il n'aurait pas pu le supporter. Il refusait de voir le dégoût dans les yeux de l'homme qu'il admirait depuis si longtemps. Il resterait parfait dans les souvenirs d'un homme aujourd'hui disparu. Deahtmask avait raison : il était complètement tordu. C'était probablement pour cela qu'ils étaient capables de s'entendre aussi bien. Le Poisson et le Cancer, liés dans la folie et le meurtre, pour protéger l'homme qui leur offrait un monde où ils pouvaient exister.

S'arrachant à sa peine, il ferma les yeux fortement et quitta la pièce, laissant derrière lui ses regrets et son amour. Il ferma la porte, abandonnant ainsi ses projets fous et impossibles à réaliser. Arlès avait raison dans sa cruauté : sa fidélité n'était pas tant due à leur conception commune de ce que devait être la Justice qu'à l'envie inébranlable du Suédois de partager les draps de l'homme qu'il aimait depuis qu'il était en âge de comprendre ce que cela signifiait.

Quand bien même celui qu'il souhaitait y rejoindre n'était plus vraiment lui-même depuis longtemps.

* * *

Il était là, devant lui. Forcé de passer par son temple pour retourner vers le sien, il n'avait guère eu le choix. Nul doute que le Scorpion aurait aimé traverser au plus vite, et pourtant, il demeurait là, à l'entrée de son antre. Le fixant avec un air de sévérité extrême. Ses cheveux bleus étrangement bouclés, dans une teinte qui lui rappelait parfois celle de Saga à une autre époque, Milo ne prétendait même pas se faire discret. Comme dans chacun de ses actes, exception faite de ses missions d'assassins. Raide comme cette justice qu'il aimait tant à défendre. Aphrodite eut un sourire torve ce genre d'expressions le rendait dingue depuis toujours. Elles lui rappelaient Shura. Shura et son inégalable droiture salie par les envies d'Arlès. Shura implacable, tellement rigide, tellement inaccessible avec son air si sérieux qu'il en devenait désirable.

Milo avait un peu le même genre de lueur dans ses yeux bleus, une lueur qui voulait dire tant de choses. Une lueur qui accusait, qui poignardait, qui vous sondait au plus profond de votre être. Aphrodite frémit. Cet arachnide venimeux parvenait à lui faire remonter des frissons des pieds à l'être. Pourtant, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un regard. Un regard étrange, bien évidemment. Un regard plein de colère, un regard qui voulait dire « si tu as quelque chose à me dire, viens donc, je te montrerai ce que je vaux.» Comme si Milo voulait lui prouver sa valeur… Quelle ironie, quand on pensait que celui des deux qui méritait probablement le plus son titre était sans aucun doute l'arachnide ! Un regard de folie. Comme s'il savait déjà ce qui allait se passer par la suite. C'était impossible bien évidemment, il n'était pas revenu chez lui par un passage connu de lui seul pour rien. Il devait s'éviter le moindre soupçon. Eviter absolument que le huitième gardien devine ce qui allait se passer par la suite. Mais Milo n'était pas idiot, loin de là. Combattant loyal, certes, mais pas aveugle. Pas pour ce genre de choses du moins. Quelque chose clochait, sa nature profonde d'animal mortel s'agitait, le mettant en garde contre un danger potentiel. Contre lui, Aphrodite. Quand bien même ce dernier se trouvait dans son propre temple. Tout dans la posture de l'intrus dénotait une certaine tension, une violence et un désir inhérents à cet homme étrange. Le Poisson sourit. Le huitième gardien avait décidément une intuition hors du commun. Tel son animal totem, il pressentait les menaces, et se défendait contre elles en prévision, quand bien même il ne les avait pas clairement analysées. Et il n'y avait pas que ça.

« Milo. »

Un salut amusé, presque moqueur, pour fragiliser encore un peu les limites de son pair déjà largement agacé.

Le Scorpion dégageait une aura particulière, depuis toujours. Et plus encore depuis qu'il avait revêtu son armure, prenant la place de son maître et gagnant le droit d'être appelé chevalier du Scorpion. Milo était… dangereux. Bien plus que lui-même ou Deathmask par certains côtés, car cet aspect de lui n'était guère visible au premier abord. Et il était même certain que le Grec n'en avait pas pleinement conscience, n'éveillant ce côté de sa personnalité qu'à des occasions bien précises. Mais plus le temps passait, plus elle se révélait au grand jour. A croire qu'ils étaient tous appelés à devenir fous un jour ou l'autre, sous le règne de cet Autre qui n'aurait pas dû se trouver _là-haut_.

« Aphrodite. »

Il lui rendait son salut. Par courtoisie. Par bienséance. Par obligation. Aphrodite sourit d'avantage. Il adorait voir des natures entières se révolter intérieurement contre leurs engagements forcés. Milo n'avait visiblement qu'une envie : sauter à la gorge du chevalier des Poissons pour lui faire ravaler cette expression de celui qui _sait_. Il n'aimait pas se faire d'illusions… Pourtant, il semblait évident à voir le comportement du chevalier des Poissons que quelque chose clochait. Il était de notoriété publique qu'Aphrodite entretenait une relation particulière avec le treizième temple. De nombreux gardes et autres apprentis se gaussaient, faisant des gorges chaudes du contenu exact de cette prétendue relation privilégiée, le physique particulier du dernier gardien n'aidant pas à le dédouaner de ces médisances. Réalité ? Fiction ? Nul ne le savait vraiment, mais tous aimaient à en parler, répandant en traînées de poudres des dires aussi faux qu'ils étaient ignobles. Le Scorpion avait horreur des rumeurs. Elles étaient tel le vent qui attisait les flammes. Et il refusait de voir leur Sanctuaire brûler de l'intérieur. Il leur fallait rester droits, et fidèles à leurs principes, et ne pas se perdre dans des suppositions stériles sur les tendances du Poisson à offrir plus que sa force à leur Seigneur.

Quand bien même cette simple idée le rendait fou.

Aphrodite observait avec délectation le combat interne auquel se livrait son invité forcé. Oserait-il franchir la ligne qu'il avait lui-même dressé ? Fallait-il un déclencheur particulier pour le voir perdre le contrôle une bonne fois pour toutes… ? Il savait provoquer chez l'autre une forme de dégoût maté d'une fascination presque morbide. Comme tant d'autres, et comme personne à la fois. Mais aujourd'hui, ses yeux qui dardaient sur lui des flammes brûlantes, et son ongle rouge étiré sous l'effet de l'adrénaline ne laissaient guère de doute quant à son envie profonde. Une envie partagée bien évidemment. Il aurait fallu être difficile pour rester insensible à ce trublion de la chevalerie qui s'était fait sa place par sa force et sa volonté que de nombreux apprentis lui enviaient. Milo ne vivait pas, non. Milo brûlait, et consumait au passage tous ceux qui l'approchaient, qu'ils le désirent ou non. Et lui ne faisait guère exception. Il était curieux. Curieux de comprendre ce qui l'attirait à ce point vers le Scorpion. Il avait quelque chose en lui… Que nul autre ne possédait ici. Pas même Saga. C'était unique, et pourtant, il y avait comme un écho en lui. Comme si son corps appelait celui du huitième gardien. Etrange… et fascinant. La voix chaude le coupa dans ses pensées pour le moins… dépravées.

« Je te prie de m'excuser, je retourne dans mon temple.

-Tu es pressé ?

Ne rien laisser paraître. Faire comme si l'un comme l'autre n'avait pas conscience de cette tension inexplicable qui s'était installée entre eux. Etait-elle l'effet d'un travail de sape de leurs esprits depuis plusieurs années ? Ou la conséquence des tensions de ces dernières semaines ? Comme si l'arrivée de cette insupportable gamine avait éveillé quelque chose en eux.

-J'ai une mission.

-Oh ?

-Un assassinat. Puis-je passer ?

Que de faux semblants ! Ah, que le Scorpion et lui-même maîtrisaient à la perfection l'ironie et les mensonges… Le jeu aurait été bien moins amusant autrement. Milo était un opposant à la hauteur de sa folie. C'était agréable… Et follement attrayant. C'était en cela que la situation était passionnante à ses yeux. Affichant ce sourire étrange qui lui valait sa réputation du plus bel homme de la chevalerie, il se déplaça légèrement, indiquant à son vis-à-vis la sortie.

-Je t'en prie.

Le Scorpion s'avança de quelques pas, sans le quitter des yeux. Tout son corps était tendu, les muscles comme prêts à bondir sur le Poisson. Ce regard brûlant, il lui en rendit chaque lueur, chaque intonation, chaque nuance. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, l'ongle écarlate frôla sa main. Un lourd frisson secoua l'ultime protecteur de l'escalier. Qu'est-ce que c'était que… Il connaissait cette sensation ! C'était… atrocement familier. Et pas pour les meilleures raisons. Ce fut au tour de Milo de sourire d'un air provocateur, s'approchant légèrement, jusqu'à frôler de ses lèvres les mèches turquoise.

-Merci, Aphrodite. »

Il quitta les lieux, non sans laisser échapper un léger rire. Le Poisson, passant une main sur son oreille encore brûlante du souffle du Scorpion, écarquilla les yeux. Il se rendit alors compte que son cœur s'était emballé sous l'adrénaline provoquée par la menace qu'avait représentée le huitième gardien. Sa respiration était plus rapide, et son corps était tendu.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, un autre avait réussi à le surprendre suffisamment pour lui faire perdre ses moyens. Milo possédait quelque chose… Comme une connaissance à laquelle lui n'avait pas accès. Une information privée qui aurait pourtant dû le concerner lui aussi. Son haleine, sa démarche, tout son être y avait réagi. Et cela n'avait rien à voir avec le désir que le huitième gardien était capable de provoquer chez n'importe quel être sensible à la gente masculine. Il savait quelque chose, et en voulait visiblement une autre.

Il se lécha les lèvres : si Milo voulait jouer, ils seraient deux. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'avait plus eu d'adversaire capable de s'élever à sa hauteur !


	3. Greed

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Deux semaines plus tard environ, voilà la suite de cette fiction. Je vous remercie vivement de l'engouement dont vous faites preuve et qui me touche à un point que vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer. Je suis... comblée, ravie et incroyablement surprise également. Sachez toutefois que je dois modifier mes prévisions: j'avais prévu une histoire en deux ou trois chapitres, mais au fil de l'écriture, je me rends compte que j'ai énormément d'autres éléments à apporter, pour mieux justifier mon propos. De plus, vos reviews me donnent parfois un éclairage auquel je n'avais pas forcément penser (et je vous en remercie!), ce qui fait qu'il y a d'autres choses que je vais devoir développer plus en profondeur. De fait... Sans vouloir faire une copie de l'Etendard, cette histoire risque bien d'être en cinq chapitres. Je vous présente mes plus plates excuses pour cela.

Néanmoins, je suis très heureuse d'avoir vos commentaires, vos avis, vos analyses. C'est la preuve de votre confiance en moi malgré un pairing qu'il ne m'est pas habituel de manier, et encore moins de rencontrer sur le fandom. J'apprécie sincèrement vos efforts et vous en suis très, très reconnaissante.

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

**Rating: M. **

Pairing: **Milo/ Aphrodite.**

**Note: **

Vous aurez peut-être remarqué que **l'illustration** de cette fiction a changé, et pour cause! Remerciez la talentueuse **Zyloa **qui est la merveilleuse dessinatrice de cette image. Un autre de ses chef d'oeuvre se trouve sur mon OS **"_Lying in bed"_,** pour lequel elle avait spontanément dessiné un fanart et dont j'ai à présent modifié l'illustration de fait.  
Comme le pairing est assez peu usuel, je lui ai demandé si elle voulait bien me faire bénéficier une fois de plus de son talent. La réponse est devant vos yeux. Les droits sur cette illustration lui reviennent entièrement, et je vous demanderais de les respecter. Remerciez-la, bénissez-la, louez-la, personnellement, je me lasse pas de cette merveille. C'est juste parfait! Merci de tout coeur ma chère!

Mes remerciements vont comme toujours à notre talentueuse **Ta-chan,** qui m'encourage et m'éclaire bien souvent dans mes hésitations! Elle n'aime pourtant guère Aphrodite, mais c'est grâce à elle que j'écris. Merci de tout coeur ma belle.  
Et merci à toutes celles qui me soutiennent et qui se reconnaîtront sans aucun mal. Ma plume se nourrit de vos conseils et de votre soutien inégalables.

Voilà... Merci à celles qui respectent ma demande concernant les ajouts en follow/favoris sans reviews, ça me fait plaisir.

Sur cet interminable introduction, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et attend anxieusement vos réactions!

* * *

**Île d'Andromède, 16 janvier 1987.**

La réputation de Céphée n'était pas usurpée. Cet homme était fort. Très fort. Un chevalier d'Argent exceptionnel, s'élevant sans aucun doute à la hauteur d'Orphée à l'époque où ce dernier était encore en vie. Un ennemi de valeur en l'occurrence. Et d'autant plus redoutable qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre étincelle de doute dans son regard. Milo plissa les yeux, et se mordit la lèvre, incertain et agacé. Pour un traître, il était atrocement calme et surtout bien trop paisible. Il avait eu beau lui exposer les raisons pour lesquelles il était condamné à mort, il avait eu beau énoncer les péchés commis par le nouveau porteur d'Andromède, nulle ombre de honte n'était venue troubler le regard franc du maître des lieux. Il n'avait pas courbé l'échine face au poids des accusations. Il n'avait pas non plus nié les faits. Tout au plus avait-il demandé à ses disciples restants de s'éloigner. Ordre vain s'il en était, puisque sa mission était de détruire l'île et ses habitants dans son entièreté. Mais l'intention était… louable ? Certainement.

Quelque chose le dérangeait profondément chez cet homme. Comme un arrière-goût d'erreur qui n'aurait pas dû exister. Lui qui venait en tant que représentant de la garde d'Athéna avait l'impression dérangeante d'être l'intrus et le pécheur. Il serra les dents, contractant sa mâchoire dans le but de retrouver sa concentration perdue. Il voulait en finir, il le fallait, il en avait conscience. Et pourtant… Pourtant son aiguille ne partait pas avec la vigueur qu'il désirait. L'excitation du combat n'était pas entièrement là, en dépit du fait qu'il se trouvait bien face à un opposant puissant. Comme si son corps, inconsciemment, voulait épargner l'homme droit et fier qui se tenait devant lui. Qui le regardait toujours de cet air impénétrable qui le mettait mal à l'aise, lui, un chevalier d'Or. Il grimaça. Ca n'était pas le moment d'avoir des arrières pensées : son sens de l'honneur était déjà suffisamment en train de hurler en dépit de la prison mentale dans laquelle Milo l'avait enfermé. Il ne pouvait pas reculer maintenant. Son seigneur attendant son retour de mission, et un échec n'était guère envisageable. Shion, tel qu'il était aujourd'hui, ne tolérait nullement que l'élite de la chevalerie puisse échouer à ses demandes. A une autre époque, oui, peut-être… Mais leur leader s'était durci. Ces longues années de règne avaient sans doute fini par avoir raison de sa bonté naturelle. Sa voix avait changé, son comportement aussi.

Il serra les dents. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Cette conversation avec le Pope, ces accusations, la mission d'Aiolia et la sienne par la suite, toutes devenues plus sanglantes au fil du temps… Et ces regards d'Aphrodite. Ces regards qui voulaient trop en dire, il n'arrivait pas à se les sortir de la tête. Le chevalier des Poissons lui avait souri avec un air qui le hantait encore aujourd'hui. Ca le rendait complètement dingue. Il sentait qu'une chose lui avait échappé. Une chose capitale, essentielle. Pourquoi se retrouvait-il ici, à affronter un homme qui jusqu'à aujourd'hui avait été parfaitement fidèle au Sanctuaire ? Qui avait honoré chacune des demandes qui lui avaient été faite, entraînant des enfants à une épreuve aussi horrible que le nom qu'elle portait ? Le sacrifice… Combien d'apprentis Céphée avait-il regardé périr pour satisfaire les caprices stériles d'une armure incompréhensible ? Pour rassembler auprès de leur Déesse des gosses complètement dérangés au mieux, entièrement fous dans le pire des cas ? Il préférait ne pas y songer. En réalité, il n'en avait pas besoin. Le regard bleu posé sur lui était extrêmement parlant. Trop, beaucoup trop. Et pour une fois que l'un d'eux était parvenu à s'élever à la hauteur des expectations de cette capricieuse métallique, il lui aurait fallu le renier ? Le rejeter ? Ce gamin qui était parvenu à réussir une épreuve insurmontable alors que tous étaient persuadés qu'il allait y rester… ? Impossible. Céphée assumait tout de son disciple favori. De sa faiblesse présumée à sa véritable force. Jusqu'à sa rébellion. Jusqu'à sa décision inexplicable de rallier la cause de cette enfant gâtée qui avait pourtant été la source même d'un nombre incalculable de souffrances.

Milo serra les dents à nouveau.

Cette gamine, tout était de la faute cette gamine… Et ces Bronzes ridicules qui la suivaient, à l'instar du jeune Andromède… Des fous, sans aucun doute. N'ayant rien compris à leur cause, à ceux pourquoi ils se battaient. Des couards, effrayés de livrer de vraies batailles au nom de la paix, préférant suivre une usurpatrice grossière plutôt que de se battre pour une Déesse à laquelle il fallait croire sans la voir. Une bande d'irréfléchis, se laissant guider par leur instinct plus que par leur raison. Et pourtant…N'y avait-il pas le disciple du Verseau parmi eux également ? Il aurait pu attendre de sa part qu'il soit un minimum raisonnable, et qu'il réalise l'ampleur de son erreur. Mais ça n'était pas le cas. Camus semblait avoir échoué avec cet enfant.

Camus qui rentrerait bientôt…

Un coup de boulet à quelques mètres à peine de son visage le força à se plonger de nouveau dans la bataille.

« Si vous vous déconcentrez, Chevalier, je vous tuerai. Je n'ai aucune intention de vous laisser prendre ma vie aussi aisément.

Un sourire torve étira les traits fins du Grec.

-Voilà une excellente nouvelle. Je ne comptais pas m'attaquer à un homme sans défense. »

Non, il n'avait pas de temps à accorder à ses pensées vagabondes, ni à son ancien ami muet depuis des années. Campé sur ses jambes, affichant sans aucun doute une posture de combat, Albior semblait vouloir protéger à tout prix ses élèves et son île, ce misérable rocher auquel on l'avait assigné depuis bien longtemps. Le chevalier d'Argent n'avait pas moins de fierté que lui, et il le mettait à rude épreuve, tant physiquement que dans ses certitudes. Ils n'avaient guère échangé la moindre parole en dehors de la traditionnelle « mise en comparution » du traître. Après tout, Milo était là pour tuer, pas pour juger. Quand bien même il aurait préféré pouvoir soumettre son camarade à une juste sentence, afin de lui laisser l'occasion de se repentir. C'était à cela que servait sa technique normalement. Il devait être celui qui absolvait les péchés. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Le Grand Pope n'attendait pas de lui qu'il pardonne. Mais qu'il exécute. Alors il en serait ainsi. Pour la gloire de sa Déesse bien aimée.

Le chevalier du Scorpion se courba brusquement, affichant un visage parfaitement neutre, avant de s'élancer à l'attaque. Cette fois, le doute ne lui était plus permis.

Au loin, adossé à un rocher, caché dans l'ombre d'une faille, le cosmos éteint pour ne pas risquer de se faire remarquer, Aphrodite observait la scène avec un intérêt non feint. Il était rare qu'il ait l'occasion de voir Milo se battre, leurs rôles respectifs les amenant à se rendre dans des endroits bien différents, pour élargir leur champ de compétences. Il se lécha doucement les lèvres en posant ses pupilles turquoise sur le dard empoisonné. C'était une occasion inédite d'observer le Scorpion en combat et, inutile de le nier, le spectacle lui plaisait énormément. Il avait en lui ce mélange de violence et de fierté qui en faisaient un excellent combattant, allié à un instinct de tueur certain. Bien évidemment, il ne l'aurait probablement jamais montré aussi aisément hors de ses missions, et sans témoins encore en vie, difficile d'en attester. Mais lui pouvait voir, en cet instant, ce qu'il en était réellement. Visiblement, le huitième gardien se promenait certainement sur une corde appelée raison, dont le filet salvateur était intitulé folie. A la différence de Deathmask ou de lui-même, Milo restait toujours le même en mission : droit et fier. Cherchant à préserver cette allégeance religieuse à laquelle il était tant attaché, refusant de se plonger totalement dans la folie, ne faisant finalement qu'aggraver les tiraillements que cela provoquait dans son esprit. Et sans aucun doute, c'était ce qui causerait sa perte finale dans un océan de démence. Mais l'heure n'était pas à ce genre de constations. En contre-bas, le Scorpion reculait sous les assauts de Céphée. Et ça n'était pas normal. Aphrodite plissa les yeux.

« A quoi est-ce que tu joues, Milo ? »

Visiblement, son homologue était partagé entre son devoir et ses convictions. Lui qui était normalement intransigeant sur bien des plans, jugeant de son aiguillon mortel jusqu'à retourner à jamais l'esprit de ses ennemis, semblait aujourd'hui étrangement perturbé et incapable d'infliger sa sentence convenablement.

Aphrodite eut un sourire dément.

Il l'avait déjà pressenti : Milo était perspicace. Extrêmement perspicace. Et visiblement, l'attitude pour le moins intransigeante d'Albior de Céphée avait tendance à le mettre mal à l'aise. Lui-même devait avouer admirer silencieusement le maître des lieux. En tant qu'assassin, il avait rencontré bien des comportements chez ses victimes. Un panel d'émotions, allant de la peur à la haine en passant par le déni. Mais la froide droiture de Céphée n'était sans doute pas s'en rappeler au Scorpion le tempérament du Verseau, qui était de réputation rarement dans son tort… Et le doute était en train de dévorer l'esprit du huitième gardien de manière insidieuse, grandissant en lui tel le poison mortel qui dévorait le corps du chevalier des Poissons. Ce dernier se lécha les lèvres. Décidément, il avait bien plus en commun qu'on ne pouvait le croire avec le troisième assassin du Sanctuaire. Jusqu'où était-il possible de pousser Milo dans ses retranchements sans qu'il ne réalise pour de bon l'entière vérité de ces treize dernières années ?

Un hurlement le ramena à la scène en contre-bas, et à la manière de combattre de moins en moins incertaine du huitième gardien. Le regard bleu cillait encore légèrement, répondant aux attaques de Céphée tout en réfléchissant visiblement à toute allure. Milo testait, parait, courrait, et infligeait. Ses capacités d'observation étaient bien supérieures à la moyenne. Tout comme Arlès. Pour contrer un homme de la valeur du Scorpion, il avait fallu un adversaire à sa hauteur, ce que le Pope félon était, à ne point en douter. Et si le huitième gardien ne se dépêchait pas un minimum de mettre un terme à la vie d'Albior, lui ne pourrait plus couvrir ses hésitations encore bien longtemps. Jouant de la langue sur la tige de sa rose, il se demanda si dénoncer le Scorpion était une option envisageable. S'il pouvait s'accorder, l'espace d'un instant, la folie de désirer éliminer l'un de ses pairs pour satisfaire l'esprit paranoïaque d'Arlès. Il ne pourrait s'agir que d'un huis clos… Si la mort d'Aioros avait été rendue publique pour appuyer la véracité de leur Mensonge, celle du Scorpion devrait être faite dans… _l'intimité_. Tous connaissaient la vaillance et la droiture de Milo. Nul doute que s'il venait brutalement à disparaître, les questions se multiplieraient exponentiellement. Et les chevaliers d'Or étaient des adultes à présent. Parfaitement capables de réfléchir. Arlès les avait endormis pendant treize ans, bâtissant son empire sur la tombe du Sagittaire, faisant en sorte que chaque tromperie devienne une nouvelle pierre pour son édifice. Mais une nouvelle mort sanglante parmi l'élite de la chevalerie en ébranlerait gravement les fondements.

Non, impossible de rendre l'acte public. Il faudrait agir dans un cercle restreint. Car pour tuer un Or, il en fallait un autre. Or, les assassins du Sanctuaire n'étaient qu'au nombre de trois. Le Cancer, le Scorpion et le Poisson. Ironiquement liés par leur astrologie, représentants des signes d'eau. Inconstants. Instables. Partageant une folie commune qui se propageait en eux mais ne les atteignait pas de manière équitable. Loin s'en fallait. Et de fait, le quatrième gardien ne pourrait être celui qui exécuterait le Scorpion si le scénario venait à tourner au pire. Deathmask était trop instable depuis quelques temps, risquant de faire virer l'échange au carnage, les attaques respectives des deux totems à pinces étant trop différentes, et trop violentes. Les mettre face à face, cela signifiait prendre le risque de perdre deux très bons éléments à la fois, et ça n'était absolument pas à l'ordre du jour.

Une nouvelle explosion en contre-bas. Et le cri d'excitation animale du Scorpion dont les instincts semblaient peu à peu se réveiller plus certainement qu'à leur tour. Un lourd frisson de désir secoua le corps du Suédois dont les yeux coulaient sur le corps de son camarade. Les genoux pliés et la respiration rendue difficile par de multiples piqûres écarlates, Albior semblait en grandes difficultés. Et nul doute que ce dernier en avait conscience, puisqu'il releva soudain la tête pour affronter du regard son ennemi, lui jetant un regard suppliant en dépit de sa droiture.

« Vous vous leurrez, chevalier du Scorpion ! Je vous en prie, écoutez-moi.

-Je n'ai que faire des paroles d'un traître à sa Déesse et à son rang ! Relève-toi et meurs dignement.

La poussière soulevée par leur affrontement volait en tous sens, brouillant les perspectives, altérant les visions, dissimulant les visages. Seules s'élevaient encore leurs voix, au-delà du brouillard qui voilait leur corps et leur esprit.

-Aies-je jamais agi contre les intérêts d'Athéna ? Vous savez très bien que j'ai à cœur de la voir protéger l'humanité. Tout comme vous !

Milo suspendit son geste. De nouveau, le serpent du doute vint s'enrouler dans son esprit, y distillant un venin qu'il connaissait trop bien. Aphrodite plissa les yeux. Il n'aimait pas la tournure des événements.

-Je suis ici sur ordre de son représentant sur terre.

-Et pourtant, cet ordre vous trouble, n'est-ce pas ?

De nouveau, le regard bleu sembla perdu. Il était sûr d'avoir raison, cependant… Albior continuait d'essayer de raconter ces absurdités. Il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le chevalier de Céphée qui, alors même qu'il allait certainement mourir, se tenait encore droit face à lui en tentant de lui empoisonner l'esprit de ces mensonges qui sonnaient trop vrai. Malgré le sang qui s'écoulait, malgré la douleur lancinante qui lui parcourait le corps sans aucun doute, et en dépit du cosmos doré écrasant du Scorpion, il n'avait pas baissé les yeux. Cherchant désespérément à accrocher chez son adversaire une lueur qui les ferait enfin s'entendre. Qui lui ferait comprendre la réalité de la situation.

-Vous devez m'entendre ! Le Grand Pope est…

Un éclair passa dans le regard turquoise qui les surplombait. Il ne pouvait attendre plus longtemps. D'un geste mortel, il envoya sa rose en plein cœur de l'adversaire de valeur qui, la bouche encore entr'ouverte, resta quelques instants debout, incertain alors que la poussière disparaissait lentement autour d'eux. Milo écarquilla les yeux, son attaque mourant à son doigt. Et soudain, jetant un regard de désespoir au Scorpion interdit, Albior s'effondra brutalement sur le sol dans une mare de sang et de pétales. Sous les hurlements de ses apprentis encore présents, qui résonnèrent longtemps dans les montagnes alentours en un écho de lamentations insoutenables.

Abasourdi, Milo vit comme au travers d'un écran la responsable immaculée qui se teintait rapidement du sang de sa victime. Il s'approcha, cherchant une réponse, une explication. Il tendit la main, lentement, comme pour s'assurer, dans un geste désespéré, que le pouls de son adversaire existait encore. Masi c'était inutile. Albior était mort. Emportant avec lui des paroles empoisonnées et des interrogations sans réponses. Qu'avait-il voulu dire ? Avait-il les réponses aux interrogations qui lui dévoraient l'âme depuis plusieurs semaines ? Si tel était le cas… Non, là n'était pas le problème. Milo serra les dents en caressant la corolle de fleur écarlate.

Nul besoin de s'interroger sur le responsable.

Une rage sourde s'empara brusquement de lui, alors qu'il se retournait vers l'endroit d'où avait soudainement explosé le cosmos doré. Mais du chevalier des Poissons, nulle trace à présent. Il avait osé le suivre, et pire encore, intervenir dans son combat. Et non contant de jouer les ombres assassines, il s'était envolé aussi rapidement que son acte avait été exécuté.

Disparu après ce lâche assassinat.

* * *

Il était rentré chez lui. Prenant une douche sommaire pour chasser au loin les restes de la chaleur brûlante de l'île d'Andromède. Pour faire disparaître de son esprit le souvenir des visages des deux chevaliers qu'il avait interrompus en pleine bataille, se transformant en abominable couard. Un nouveau nom à ajouter à sa panoplie d'insupportable paria. Il avait sali la réputation immaculée du Scorpion. Il en aurait presque eu honte, si sa réputation et son comportement décadents n'avaient pas déjà eu raison de sa morale. Mais Milo ne méritait pas qu'il intervienne. Peut-être aurait-il dû lui laisser une chance avant d'intervenir… Mais s'il avait attendu quelques secondes de plus à peine, Albior aurait pu prononcer des paroles fatales pour les capacités de raisonnement du huitième gardien qui doutait déjà bien trop largement. Arlès avait malheureusement raison à ce sujet. Mais paradoxalement, en agissant comme il l'avait fait, Aphrodite avait compromis non seulement leur mensonge, mais également la réputation parfaitement lisse de son compagnon d'armes. Qui ne manquerait probablement pas de venir demander réparation. Car Milo n'était pas un idiot. Il aurait reconnu sa fleur meurtrière. Aphrodite, allongé sur son lit les bras en croix s'était replongé dans ses questionnements. Nu sur ses draps, les cheveux emmêlés dans un halo turquoise ondoyant, sa peau pâle tranchant avec la couleur sombre de sa literie, il réfléchissait. Depuis son retour précipité de l'île d'Andromède, il n'avait eu de cesse de tourner et de retourner le problème dans sa tête. Se questionnant sincèrement sur la meilleure conduite à adopter au vu des circonstances.

Devait-il finir de couvrir le comportement de Milo, ou bien fallait-il qu'il continue à être totalement fidèle à Arlès, quitte à condamner ainsi l'autre assassin ? Que dire au Pope ? La vérité ? Ou un mensonge ? Rassurer leur souverain, et gagner enfin le droit d'accéder aux draps du Gémeau, quand bien même ce dernier était possédé et ne le reconnaitrait guère? Ou bien fallait-il au contraire entretenir la paranoïa de l'usurpateur pour asseoir encore un peu plus sa présence auprès de ce dernier, retardant le moment tant désiré où il pourrait embrasser l'homme qu'il aimait mais s'assurant que leur Pope ne compterait bientôt plus que sur lui ? Eloignant les autres, jusqu'à Angelo et Shura, le laissant seul juge des pertes de contrôle de l'entité démoniaque. Seul rempart pour protéger Saga au fil des jours. Seul corps à glisser entre ses draps en fin de compte, puisque nul autre ne saurait à présent s'approcher de leur Pope en ces jours sombres. Aphrodite créait un chemin avec les pierres de son égoïsme, et nul doute qu'il en payerait certainement le prix à la fin. Néanmoins, étrangement, il ne se voyait perdant nulle part dans cette immense toile tâchée par ses roses. Tout reposait sur lui, sur ses décisions. En l'envoyant au front pour surveiller le Scorpion, Arlès l'avait rendu responsable du futur, et plus seulement tributaire de ses décisions. Il sourit : comme c'était cocasse, vraiment ! L'hôte du Gémeau croyait le punir, il n'avait finalement fait que lui donner plus de pouvoir. La suite ne dépendait donc plus que de sa décision.

Mentir impliquait de protéger Milo.

Dire la vérité, de devoir le tuer de ses propres mains.

Car s'ils en venaient à une exécution, Deathmask étant hors-jeu, il ne restait plus que lui-même. Et l'écho de sa conversation avec le Pope vint de nouveau tinter à ses oreilles.  
Un combat de mille jours contre le Scorpion ? Voilà qui était une option intéressante. Un corps à corps qui durerait jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux ne cède. Jusqu'à mourir de cette proximité renforcée. S'affronter, encore, encore, et encore… les mains liées à en avoir les jointures blanchies, et les cosmos en ébullition. Son propre regard amusé se plongeant dans celui empli de rage de Milo. Un tremblement d'excitation le parcourut, et sa main glissa inconsciemment sur son ventre en une agréable caresse. Il se mordilla la lèvre. Ce serait formidable, vraiment. Exaltant, à ne pas en douter. Mais ça n'était pas ce qu'il souhaitait. Il ne désirait pas sa mort, aussi explosive qu'elle pouvait être. Non, ce qu'il désirait plus que tout, c'était observer la perdition d'un être droit comme le chevalier du Scorpion. Il avait vu la chute de Shura, provoquée en amont par la fêlure du meurtre d'Aioros. Une blessure d'enfance que le Capricorne s'efforçait désespérément de noyer depuis. Mais Milo était adulte, lui. Parfaitement maître de ses moyens. Capable de se rendre compte de certaines choses, capable de se révolter, pour peu qu'on lui donne les bonnes cartes en main. Cartes qu'Aphrodite avait en sa possession. Et il voulait être l'instigateur de ces changements.

Il voulait voir jusqu'où le fidèle Scorpion serait capable d'aller… Jusqu'où il pouvait se perdre, à force de s'aveugler dans ses convictions créées de toutes pièces par un manipulateur trop habile. Jusqu'où il était possible de l'amener avant qu'il ne retourne brusquement sa foi. Et comment il se briserait lorsqu'il réaliserait que toute sa vie de chevalier avait été un mensonge depuis le jour où il avait obtenu cette armure dont il était si fier. Et ce serait à lui, Aphrodite, d'entretenir ses doutes, ses croyances, ses convictions, ses interrogations. Il sèmerait des indices, et brouillerait les pistes. Lui aussi jouerait dans cette immense partie de poker qu'Arlès avait précipité, et à ne pas en douter, il en ressortirait vainqueur et perdant.  
Mais pour protéger Saga, il ne reculerait pas. Jamais. Il avait vendu son âme au diable et n'en ressentait aucun regret. Le Pope avait une idéologie qu'il appréciait, et un corps qu'il convoitait. Il ne pouvait guère reculer à présent, et ne le désirait en aucune manière de toute façon.

Quitte à perdre ce qu'il restait de sa dignité et de son âme. Il savait déjà que les Enfers l'attendaient, mais il n'y plongerait certainement pas seul.

Sa main glissa encore un peu plus bas, alors qu'il gémissait sourdement. Il songea, dans son esprit embrumé par l'envie, que Deathmask, Shura et lui avaient finalement de la chance… Amis dans la déchéance, nul n'aurait pu les séparer ou s'interposer entre eux. C'était inutile : ils avaient voué leurs âmes à la même chute interminable, et n'en reviendraient pas. C'était leur serment à tous les trois, celui qu'ils avaient renouvelé inlassablement, chaque année depuis la prise de pouvoir du traître. Mais Milo, étrangement mis de côté au sein de la chevalerie et sans personne pour préserver son esprit trop fier et trop droit se retrouvait finalement pris entre les mailles du filet. Et à présent…

Puisque Camus était absent, Aphrodite allait tirer le Scorpion vers le bas avec eux.

* * *

**Sanctuaire, Août 1982.**

Un genou à terre, face à son Seigneur dont la tête était découverte, il attendait. Il était venu faire son rapport, après avoir surveillé le chevalier du Lion lors d'une mission en Afrique qui avait pour but d'éliminer plusieurs voix dissidentes. C'était la première mission que le Grand Pope lui accordait depuis la « trahison » d'Aioros. Les attentes étaient grandes, et la volonté de bien faire du Lion encore plus. Dans l'intimité de leur huis clos, Arlès ne prenait jamais la peine de porter ses décorations d'apparat. Le laissant savourer, malgré sa culpabilité, le visage magnifique dont il n'avait de cesse de rêver. Pour le faire souffrir encore un peu plus, derrière ce sourire aux mille nuances de sadisme, en le forçant à contempler la beauté abîmée de Saga. Ravagée par la présence de ce parasite qui lui dévorait l'âme et lui retournait l'esprit en ordonnant toutes ces exactions qui répugnaient un être aussi pur que le Gémeau.

Un bruit de tissu le coupa dans ses réflexions. Il sursauta. Le visage du Pope n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il osa enfin plonger son regard dans le sien.

« Eh bien, Aphrodite ?

_Une caresse sur son menton. Pas totalement douce._

-Il a rempli sa mission.

-Vraiment ?

_Un regard sanguin posé sur ses lèvres. Extrêmement désireux._

-Sans le moindre doute.

-Quelque chose à signaler ?

_Une poigne le tirant vers le haut. Lui broyant le bras._

-Non. Il a fait exactement ce que tu lui as demandé.

-Dans ce cas… C'est parfait. »

Et un baiser, brutal. Qui fit trembler le Suédois.

La langue d'Arlès força un passage à peine ouvert, passant une main brutale dans les mèches turquoise, appuyant violemment à l'arrière de son crâne pour écraser encore un peu le visage et la bouche du chevalier des Poissons contre la sienne. Le Grand Pope prenait, encore et encore, tirant la tête sur le côté pour se permettre un accès plus libre encore à l'écrin humide et tentateur qu'étaient les lèvres d'Aphrodite. Il lui ravageait les sens, lui retournait l'esprit, l'empêchant de réfléchir, buvant ses gémissements d'inconfort et de plaisir sans jamais en tenir compte. Et le chevalier des Poissons, ne sachant si c'était une malédiction ou une bénédiction s'accrochait du mieux qu'il pouvait à son maître. Il subissait, sans réaliser véritablement ce qui était en train de se passer. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Il était en train d'embrasser le parasite qui dévorait le Gémeau, il était…

Non. Il embrassait Saga.

C'était lui. Personne d'autre que lui. Il ferma les yeux, et répondit avec une ardeur rare au baiser brûlant que lui donnait son vis-à-vis. Se perdant avec délectation dans cet échange qui souillait son âme et la mémoire du chevalier des Gémeaux. Mais il ne voulait pas y songer. Il souhaitait seulement se plonger de toutes ses forces dans cet échange, jouant de sa langue contre celle de l'autre, respirant son odeur, s'accrochant à ses bras.

Jusqu'à qu'Arlès, l'éloignant brutalement de son visage, soit pris d'une violente quinte de toux qui le força à se plier en deux. Effrayé, Aphrodite recula légèrement. Crachant du sang sur le sol, il dévisagea le chevalier des Poissons qui demeurait interdit. Puis il le gifla, avec une violence qui envoya le douzième gardien au sol. Sous le choc, ce dernier n'avait pu amortir l'impact. Sa joue se colora brusquement de rouge alors qu'il se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas verser de larme traitresse. A quatre pattes sur le tapis rouge, les yeux écarquillés, il leva un regard paniqué vers son maître. Qui hurla des insanités sur celui qui avait osé attenter à sa personne par son sang empoisonné. Pendant de longues minutes, au travers de ce corps qu'il aimait, Arlès lui jeta mille reproches au visage, puis se stoppa soudainement. Fusillant du regard le corps à ses pieds, il ricana et se rejeta en arrière sur son siège, la tête en appui sur sa main, alors que du sang coulait toujours sur ses lèvres.

Et puis il prononça ces paroles :

« Regarde ce que tu as fait… Fléau pour la vie de celui que tu aimes. Décidément, tu es une calamité, Aphrodite. Une horrible catastrophe. Une nuisance, magnifique certes, mais une nuisance quand même… Si tu continues à le désirer, tu risques de le tuer. Et pourtant, tu seras incapable de t'arrêter, je le sais. A présent, disparais. Monstre. »


	4. Gluttony

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Oui, c'est bien moi.

Cette suite a été très longue à venir. J'en suis désolée, il faut croire que j'ai perdu de vue mes objectifs.

**Note:** Il est important (à mes yeux) que vous sachiez que la première scène est à la base celle que j'avais en tête lorsque j'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire. Si je devais vous donner une image, une seule, de ma vision de cet écrit, ce serait celle-là. C'est un petit peu le ciment de cette fiction, elle a subi beaucoup de modifications mais j'espère que le résultat final est plaisant et surtout cohérent. C'est pour moi le pivot fondamental, et j'avais très peur du rendu final.

**Remerciez Talim76,** mon soutien contre vents et marées, mon amie et ma muse, à ne point en douter. Nul doute que sans sa présence, cette fiction ne verrait jamais sa fin avant l'année prochaine. Remerciements également aux personnes qui m'ont gentiment soutenue et écoutée, et qui se reconnaîtront sans mal. Je vous dédie ce nouveau chapitre.

Disclaimer: -Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

-L'illustration de cette fiction est, je le répète, une oeuvre de **Zyloa,** créée spécialement pour l'occasion. Merci de ne pas la télécharger, les droits lui en reviennent.

**Rating: M.**

Pairing: **Milo/ Aphrodite.**

Sur cette introduction bizarre, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Merci de votre soutien, je suis heureuse que cette histoire vous plaise.

* * *

**Sanctuaire, 18 janvier 1987.**

« Appartiens-moi.

-Non.

-Appartiens-moi.

-Tu mourras.

-Aucun risque.

-Tu es trop présomptueux. Cela te perdra.

-On me le répète souvent, et pourtant, je me tiens toujours là. »

Aphrodite soupira légèrement, fixant son regard sur l'ouverture de son temple. En dépit de la menace évidente que faisait porter sur lui son homologue, il ne ressentait pas de peur particulière. Non que Milo ne l'impressionnait pas, mais… Son opinion était bien trop biaisée par la chaleur dégagée par le corps derrière lui pour se focaliser sur autre chose que son désir grandissant pour son compagnon d'armes. Deathmask aurait certainement bien ricané s'il avait été témoin de la scène : lui qui n'avait de cesse de répéter au chevalier des Poissons que sa libido et sa morale légère le perdraient… Enfin, venant du Cancer, cela restait tout de même grandement relatif, leur échelle de valeur n'étant certainement pas la même. Surtout en sachant qu'Aphrodite passait bien plus de temps à provoquer qu'à agir pour de bon. Sa… condition physique ne lui laissant guère d'autre alternative que la solitude.  
S'arrachant à ses réflexions, il sentit le souffle exhalé par les lèvres sèches lécher sa nuque tel un rappel immuable de la présence de l'autre. Aphrodite tourna légèrement la tête, juste ce qu'il fallait pour rencontrer le regard océan à quelques millimètres de son visage.

« Qu'est-ce qui te rend si sûr de toi, Milo ?

-Ca. »

Une sensation… piquante. L'index rouge, tueur, planté contre sa pomme d'Adam. Les yeux bleus, inflexibles, brûlants, qu'il pouvait sentir posés sur ses lèvres. Fièvre dévorante, à laquelle il ne pouvait encore répondre. L'aiguille écarlate le menaçait moins que les sentiments exacerbés qui débordaient de ces pupilles azures bordées de carmin. Dans son dos, il sentait la chaleur se dégageant du corps musclé de son homologue. Contre son cou, l'ongle continuait d'appuyer, créant une pression à la limite du supportable. Presque étouffante. Telle la moiteur qui les entourait présentement. Il tourna légèrement la tête de quelques degrés supplémentaires, jusqu'à pouvoir entrer en contact visuel total avec le huitième gardien. Le regard lourd qu'il posa sur lui le fit frémir des pieds à la tête. Un désir violent, mélangé à une colère qui n'aurait su être exprimée par les mots. Les reproches que le huitième gardien lui réservait avaient comme pris le pas sur ses capacités rationnelles. Semblait-il somme toute que le Scorpion avait bel et bien lui aussi, quelque part, un pan de folie dissimulé, mais qui ne demandait qu'à être révélé.

« Pourquoi devrais-je craindre ce qui ne me tuera pas ? »

Aphrodite écarquilla légèrement les yeux, avant de sourire, amusé et décontenancé à la fois par l'assurance de son vis-à-vis. Décidément, ce dernier pouvait parfois être insupportable de suffisance quand il s'y mettait. Toutefois, il disait vrai. Avec du recul, il semblait évident que ce qui avait fait fuir –ou mourir- ses prétendants durant toutes ces années se trouvait confronté à un mur une fois face au Scorpion. Comment Milo aurait-il pu mourir du poison ? Comment aurait-il pu ne serait-ce qu'y être sensible ? Lui qui, entre tous, avait subi des inoculations mortelles, violentes et barbares des années durant, poussant des hurlements déchirants alors qu'il se tordait sur le sol du huitième temple ou dans l'arène face à un maître inflexible, jusqu'à ce que son corps, au lieu de repousser les intrusions, finisse par les accepter, et pire encore, à les réclamer ? Jusqu'à ce que cette attaque s'incruste profondément dans sa chair, puis dans son esprit, devenant une part de lui-même qu'il lui serait impossible à jamais de renier.  
Comment Milo aurait-il pu mettre un genou à terre face à lui, alors qu'il martyrisait son corps de son propre chef, depuis le jour où ces techniques étaient devenues siennes une fois en âge de les maîtriser. S'entraînant à tort et à travers sur tout ce qui bougeait, testant ses limites en dépit des avertissements incessants de Shion, et mettant à mal plus d'un homme qui avait croisé sa route.

Séparé de son ami d'enfance, éloigné d'Aiolia auquel plus personne ne faisait confiance et faisant face au départ de tous les autres futurs chevaliers d'Or, Milo, pourtant natif du pays, s'était paradoxalement retrouvé aussi isolé que le Lion, même si ça n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons. Et peu à peu, la personnalité affable du huitième gardien s'était transformée, jusqu'à ce que son regard se pare d'un voile de ferveur religieuse, mélangé à un sérieux qui ne lui appartenait pas. Souvenir d'une incompréhension grandissante quant aux événements qui l'entouraient, et pour lesquels il avait dû trouver des solutions, des explications. Comprenant une chose que tous ignoraient. Une vérité absurde, qui avait rendu l'amical Scorpion froid et à la limite parfois de l'arrogance.

L'unique personne qui aurait pu se targuer de connaître le huitième gardien était le onzième, mais on ne le voyait déjà guère plus aux alentours du Sanctuaire. Reclus dans sa Sibérie glaciale, Camus n'avait plus donné signe de vie depuis des années. S'enfermant, bien loin d'eux, dans un silence réprobateur qui donnait fortement envie aux Chevalier des Poissons de lui arracher les yeux. Aphrodite se demanda vaguement si les deux meilleurs amis d'autrefois entretenaient encore à ce jour leur correspondance passionnée. S'il en jugeait à la folie qu'il voyait dans le regard bleu, il était probable que non. Le Verseau ne pouvait plus servir de catalyseur à la personnalité étrange du Scorpion… La flamme s'était éteinte, emportée par des années de séparation, et mise à mal par une incompréhension mutuelle, et certainement savamment orchestrée par l'homme qu'admiraient ceux qui connaissaient sa véritable identité, et ceux qui l'ignoraient tout autant. Milo aurait-il eu l'occasion de se rendre auprès de son premier amour que le Pope aurait tué son espoir dans l'œuf, ostracisant volontairement un Verseau espion qu'il était impossible d'éliminer mais toujours dangereux pour sa prise de pouvoir personnel. Cela faisait aussi partie de ses projets : les réunir sous couvert de soutien, avant de les séparer brusquement en prétendant agir pour le mieux. Milo et Camus avaient été sacrifiés sur l'autel du règne de Pope félon. Et dans ce regard aussi inflexible qu'incertain, il ne voyait rien d'autre que le relent d'une amitié amoureuse avortée aussitôt qu'elle d'être comprise.

Une pression supplémentaire sur sa gorge le coupa dans ses pensées, alors qu'il pouvait sentir le souffle brûlant contre son oreille lui répéter inlassablement cette demande qu'il n'avait eu de cesse de lui faire depuis quelques jours. Depuis leur retour de l'île d'Andromède. Il s'était attendu à des hurlements, des demandes d'explications de la part du Scorpion. Mais rien de tout cela. Il n'y avait que ces paroles étranges. Des menaces mêlées à des promesses érotiques. Une douce folie teintée d'une lucidité pourtant palpable. Contre son dos, le torse dont les muscles étaient tendus comme des arcs n'avait de cesse de se rapprocher, jusqu'à se coller à lui. Un nouveau frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et il ferma les paupières, cherchant à reprendre contenance et surtout, à retrouver le fil de ses pensées. Comprendre ce qui se jouait, aujourd'hui. Comprendre comment ils en étaient arrivés là, tous les deux. Se demander ce qui lui avait échappé. Que s'était-il donc passé pour que le fier Scorpion finisse par tomber si bas qu'il en était arrivé à se jeter de lui-même dans son temple ? Car une barrière était tombée dans le psychisme de leur camarade autrefois si pur et si franc, cela ne faisait pas le moindre doute. Le Scorpion n'aurait su être sali ainsi.

Il rouvrit les yeux. L'île d'Andromède.

Evidemment. C'était bien sûr.

Milo avait cédé. Sous couvert d'honneur et de fierté, il était probable que le chevalier du Scorpion se soit soudain rendu compte de ses propres faiblesses. De ses envies de meurtre, également. Forcé de réaliser qu'il n'était pas aussi droit qu'il aurait pu espérer. Se retrouvant finalement et à certains égards bien pire que lui : il jouissait du poison qui se répandait dans ses veines, l'imposant à tour de bras et à coups d'aiguille écarlate à tous ceux qui se mettaient en travers de son chemin. Il n'était pas idiot, mais réaliste. Bien plus dangereux que ce que la plupart d'entre eux supposait. Il ne laissait pas la moindre place à l'erreur. Un prédateur des sables, embusqué. A l'image de sa position actuelle, dans le dos de sa victime, une main soigneusement passée autour de sa gorge.

Visiblement, le fait de se trouver présentement au beau milieu du douzième temple ne dérangeait en rien l'intrus, qui ne réalisait pas encore que sous les impulsions de cosmos légères de leur maître, les rosiers s'étaient étendus, rampant sur le sol, les murs et le plafond, jusqu'à se rapprocher sensiblement d'eux. Jusqu'à devenir une menace. Ce fut uniquement lorsqu'une rose rouge se matérialisa entre les doigts de sa victime que le Scorpion comprit la situation. Il relâcha – à peine-la pression de ses doigts en sentant la corolle de pétales glisser sur son index meurtrier. Un tressaillement, si léger qu'Aphrodite crut l'avoir rêvé. Il fronça les sourcils, cherchant à plonger son regard dans celui de son attaquant. Le jeu avait assez duré. Les introspections aussi. Il fallait que cela cesse, dès à présent.

« Qu'es-tu réellement venu chercher ici, Milo?

-Une réponse.

-A quelle question ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais-_là_ ?

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, siffla l'animal venimeux en plantant ses dents dans le cou du Poisson.

Aphrodite sursauta brusquement, et écarquilla les yeux en cherchant à se dégager. Il voulait lutter avec le Grec, mais son but n'était certainement pas de le tuer.

-Milo! N'as-tu donc aucune considération pour ta vie ?

Un ricanement, sourd.

-Certainement bien plus que toi.

-Alors cesse d'agir comme un irresponsable. Que tu tolères le poison parce que tu y es immunisé c'est une chose, mais ne tente pas le diable.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne me tuerais pas ainsi.

-Tu es trop sûr de toi.

-Au contraire, murmura-t-il à son oreille, j'ai parfaitement conscience de mes capacités. Je peux te donner ce que tu désires, Aphrodite.

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel, et soupira, amusé.

-Là, tu deviens vraiment arrogant.

Un sourire étira les lèvres gourmandes du Scorpion. Sa bouche glissa encore un peu jusqu'à l'ourlet de son oreille, susurrant contre le cartilage trop sensible des paroles qu'il crût venir d'un démon tentateur.

-Crois-tu ? Le contrôle de cette chose en toi, n'est-ce pas ce après quoi tu cours ? Être capable de maîtriser ce poison qui te dévore, le faire bouillir lorsque tu le désires, toi uniquement, brûler la flamme de ta vie au rythme que tu souhaites et pas à celui qui t'est imposé… Mourir en pleine extase plutôt que dévoré par le mal…

Par Athéna…Ces paroles… Ces mots !

Le temps se suspendit soudainement. Aphrodite tremblait. Légèrement, c'était à peine perceptible, mais il s'en rendit compte brusquement, lorsque les doigts de Milo caressèrent de nouveau la peau fine de sa gorge. Il ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre. Sa respiration se fit plus difficile, presque erratique. Il posa un regard fou sur son plafond qui tanguait dangereusement. Le souffle brûlant du Scorpion continuait de faire glisser des paroles aussi enjôleuses qu'elles étaient vraies à son oreille, et il se crispa. Le Grec lui offrait rien de moins que son désir le plus profond, son péché le mieux enfoui. L'aiguille écarlate lui offrirait un chemin idéal vers la mort. Une souffrance maîtrisée. Une souffrance qu'il choisirait cette fois-ci. Oui, c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait.

-Milo…

La voix était lourde. De désir. D'envie. D'espoir. De douleur. Et le Scorpion sût à ce timbre désespéré qu'il avait gagné.

-Ca te plairait, n'est-ce pas… Alors maintenant, réponds-moi. Que faisais-tu là ?

Les syllabes, détachées distinctement, prouvaient à elles seules tout l'agacement que ressentait son homologue, preuve s'il en fallait de la colère grimpante coulant dans ses veines. Aphrodite ferma les yeux de nouveau, et poussa un long soupir. Reculer l'échéance ne servirait à rien, c'était évident… Il lui fallait lui dire la vérité. Et tant pis pour Arlès : lui aussi avait bien le droit d'être fourbe.

-Il me l'a demandé.

-Pourquoi ?

Une moue ironique se dessina sur les traits androgynes.

-Parce qu'il savait que Céphée était un adversaire redoutable, voyons.

Milo tira brutalement sur ses cheveux, tournant la tête d'Aphrodite vers lui au maximum, alors qu'un sourire carnassier étirait ses lèvres.

-Tu me prends vraiment pour un abruti, _Pisces. _Dis-moi la vérité, si tu ne souhaites pas que je te tue ici, et maintenant.

Aphrodite gronda : son titre officiel, ajouté au regard brûlant de colère de son camarade, lui tira un lourd frisson d'envie. Néanmoins, il ne serait pas dit qu'il céderait aussi facilement, quand bien même l'autre avait de tels… arguments.

-Permets-moi de mettre ta parole en doute. Il me semble clair que ce n'est à ce genre de mort que tu souhaites t'adonner avec moi.

-Un point pour toi… Souffla la voix enjôleuse alors que sa bouche venait glisser sur l'épiderme fin de sa joue. Alors, à présent… Dis-moi pourquoi, que nous puissions tous deux passer à autre chose, et que je puisse t'offrir cette douleur après laquelle tu cours si désespérément. »

C'était moins une menace qu'une promesse. Une promesse fortement agréable, s'il en jugeait par la réaction brutale de son propre corps. Il leva les yeux vers le plafond ouvragé de son temple, avant de gémir –très légèrement, après une nouvelle attaque sur sa gorge proférée par la bouche infernale. Aphrodite réfléchit, l'espace de quelques secondes, se demandant vaguement s'il y avait le moindre mal à laisser le Scorpion savoir la vérité. Leur camarade avait une très forte intuition, et une tendance à s'enflammer extrêmement rapidement. Trouverait-il immédiatement la réponse à toutes ces interrogations qui n'avaient eu de cesse de grandir dans le Sanctuaire, entre deux étranges ordres de leur souverain ? Peut-être. C'était un risque à prendre, pour posséder entièrement le corps et l'âme du huitième gardien. Le seul homme qui ne saurait mourir des effluves mortels qu'il dégageait depuis toujours. Même Saga, son adoré Saga au travers d'Arlès qui le désirait, avait dû reculer face à la violence du poison, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un dernier gardien frustré, et un goût de baisers enfiévrés qui n'avaient jamais trouvé de continuation.

« Il voulait... vérifier que tu mènerais ta mission à bien.

Milo fronça les sourcils. Plus ça allait, et moins il comprenait les intentions de leur souverain.

-Pourquoi… ?

-Pour s'assurer que tu n'étais pas un traître.

Et plus il détestait la fiévreuse admiration qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux du chevalier des Poissons lorsque ce dernier parlait du Pope. Cette… lueur rêveuse qui faisait naître en lui des envies de meurtre grandissante. C'était… dérangeant. Car incompréhensible. Il était loin de l'adoration fervente de Shura. C'était autre chose. Quelque chose de beaucoup plus profond et de beaucoup plus immonde. Et c'était malsain.

-Je ne suis pas Aioros, gronda le Scorpion.

Ah, évidemment… L'allusion au traître. Milo, être droit dans son armure depuis tant d'années ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y faire allusion dès que quelqu'un se permettait de remettre en doute sa parole, de près ou de loin. S'arrogeant même le droit, parfois, de juger des autres sans même prendre le temps de les écouter. D'ailleurs…

-Pourtant, tu as voulu faire exactement la même chose pour le Lion. Tu n'as pas cru en lui.

-Je n'ai pas son patrimoine génétique ! Je ne trahirais jamais Athéna !

-Je le sais. Je l'ai vu. Je lui ai dit. »

C'était vrai. Il avait choisi de mentir à Arlès en lui cachant le véritable meurtrier de Céphée. Et il s'était assuré que nul ne remonte jusqu'à leur souverain pour leur dire la vérité. Visiblement, Milo avait menti lui aussi, puisque le Grand Pope ne l'avait pas fait mander depuis.

La main du Scorpion était remontée de sa gorge à son front, plaquant la tête du Poisson en arrière, contre son épaule gauche, avant de le forcer à tourner ses yeux translucides vers lui, cherchant à déceler la vérité derrière cet amas de mensonges. Aphrodite eut un sourire cruel, avant d'ouvrir de nouveau ses lèvres mutines qui fascinaient le Grec.

« Mais tu as hésité.

La prise se resserra brutalement dans ses cheveux.

-Jamais.

-Tu as douté.

-Tais-toi.

-Tu as cessé de croire.

-Ferme-là !

-Pourquoi refuses-tu d'admettre la vérité ?

-Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre ! Tu n'as jamais cru en moi, avoue-le. Et lui non plus.

-Bien sûr que si. J'étais certain que tu le mettrais à mort.

_La route des Enfers…_

-Alors pourquoi es-tu intervenu ? C'était _mon_ combat. J'allais gagner. C'était couru d'avance.

-Je m'ennuyais.

_Est pavée de mensonges._

-Pardon ?

- Admets que ta technique est bien trop longue.

_Et pour protéger leur Empire…_

-Tu es fou…

-Evidemment. »

_Il n'hésiterait pas à la consolider._

Un grondement résonna derrière lui. Un long soupir de plaisir lui échappa lorsque la seconde main du Scorpion vint s'enrouler autour de ses hanches, se glissant sans ménagement sous sa chemise. La paume brûlante était collée contre son flanc, les doigts aux ongles longs s'enfonçant dans sa peau sans crainte, privilège unique du huitième gardien. D'un mouvement de bassin brusque, Milo se plaqua contre ses reins, leur arrachant un cri étouffé. Nul besoin de se demander à présent ce dont l'autre avait envie : dès l'instant où le Scorpion avait mis un pied dans la pièce, ils avaient su tous les deux comment les choses finiraient entre eux.

Et lorsque Milo l'attira violemment à lui pour mieux le plaquer contre une colonne du temple, lorsqu'il se jeta sur ses lèvres avec une ferveur mal contenue, lorsqu'enfin il le souleva brutalement pour mieux trouver sa place contre son corps, Aphrodite ne résista pas. S'abandonnant avec délice à des plaisirs qu'il avait cru ne plus jamais retrouver. Gémissant sous les assauts brutaux de l'autre, se permettant, l'espace de quelques heures, de s'adonner à un plaisir coupable jusqu' à en perdre la raison. Le Grec ne valait guère mieux, se collant toujours plus violemment contre son amant, attrapant ses cheveux pour le forcer à pencher son visage avant de venir de nouveau mordre la peau mise à nue. Plus de bestialité que de tendresse. Plus de force que de douceur. Plus de passion que de sentiments. Mais cela ne les dérangeait nullement: pire encore, il était fort probable qu'ils l'avaient ardemment désiré, aussi bien l'un que l'autre.

Le Scorpion dont la flamme malmenée s'était éteinte face à une froide distance.

Le Poisson dont le sang le condamnait sans jugement tout autant que son esprit corrompu.

* * *

**Sanctuaire, 5 Mars 1987.**

Ils avaient recommencé. Une fois. Deux fois. Un millier de fois. Sur les draps. Contre un mur. A même le sol. Dans la douche. En mission. Au Sanctuaire. Se privant de sommeil. Se perdant dans le plaisir. Se noyant dans la jouissance douloureuse que procurait au Poisson le poison du Scorpion. D'aucun aurait dit que leur relation était malsaine, dégradante, étouffante. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'en avaient cure. Il ne s'agissait guère d'amour, plutôt… de passion. Une passion qui était née de tensions, de rejets, de rancœurs. Peu à peu, ils avaient construit un édifice précaire entre eux, qui leur convenait parfaitement. Enfin, il suffisait à Aphrodite du moins. Les regards songeurs et accusateurs du Scorpion l'amenait parfois à penser que quelque chose s'était transformé chez son amant, sans jamais qu'il n'ait la moindre envie de réellement s'interroger à ce sujet. Pour lui, le grec avait choisi sa voie en parfaite connaissance de cause.

Milo lui donnait précisément ce après quoi il avait toujours couru : le choix de souffrir quand bon cela lui semblait. A défaut d'être guéri, il pouvait au moins se prendre en main au lieu de se laisser mourir à petit feu. Il pouvait contempler la mort dans les yeux, et lui sourire de ce rictus agaçant que tant de gens lui reprochaient. Le grec lui rendait le contrôle de sa vie, ne serait-ce que partiellement. Rien de moins. Il lui offrait également le bonheur de se perdre dans le plaisir grâce au corps d'un autre, privilège auquel il n'avait guère eu accès depuis de longues années, dès lors que son Maître avait disparu pour de bon. Le poison étant devenu dès lors bien trop violent pour être contrôlé. Le Scorpion lui offrait la jouissance, la passion, la violence. Sans regrets ni sentiments, se contentant de prendre au gré de ses envies, en se contentant de donner précisément la touche écarlate que lui réclamait le dernier gardien.  
Et peu à peu, Aphrodite avait senti son irrépressible envie de se glisser dans les draps et les bras de Saga s'atténuer. Sa soif du Gémeau s'était étanchée, au fur et à mesure qu'il s'abreuvait auprès du huitième gardien. Son esprit trouvant probablement une consolation chez le Scorpion qui donnait de son corps sans compter.

Pour autant, le Suédois continuait de lui mentir, inlassablement. Les faux-semblants s'étaient fait plus lourd, mais jamais il n'aurait pu assumer de lui dire la vérité. La difficulté augmentait exponentiellement au temps qui passait, mais ça n'en était que plus intéressant. C'était le jeu après tout, avec les règles qu'il avait instauré dès l'instant où il avait choisi de protéger le Scorpion. Il distillait les informations ou les indices qu'il avait décidé de donner, se délectant des airs incertains de son vis-à-vis. Il guettait ses réactions aux éléments qu'il lui fournissait, ne se gênant pas pour s'imprégner de ses expressions de surprise ou de mécontentement. Un rituel devenu presque aussi essentiel que le venin que le grec lui offrait. Une habitude obligatoire à présent, qu'il effectuait après le sexe. Toujours après. Jamais avant. Afin de d'assurer qu'il obtiendrait encore un peu de ce délicieux poison qui le rendait plus vivant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Afin de se permettre de jouir, encore un peu, du corps de l'autre, de ses regards équivoques, de ses mouvements de reins erratiques, et de ses murmures indécents.  
Il voyait le Scorpion douter, haussant un sourcil après telle ou telle révélation, sans jamais savoir sur quel pied danser avec l'homme qu'il avait choisi pour amant. Au point que c'en était devenu insupportable, au point d'avoir des envies de sadisme grandissantes que Milo n'expliquait pas lui-même. Toujours sous l'œil intéressé du Suédois qui voyait se construire peu à peu devant ses yeux la toile de ses tractations secrètes et autres mensonges rien moins que pieux.

Allongé dans le lit aux draps défaits, déchirés, déplacés, Milo observait son amant à ses côtés. Les yeux fermés pour savourer encore un peu les relents d'un plaisir partagé quelques secondes à peine auparavant, la poitrine se soulevant à un rythme irrégulier dû au poison inoculé par la suite, le Poisson souriait au diable, alors que le grec laissait couler son regard sur lui. La sueur glissait dans son dos, roulant entre ses omoplates, jouant sur ses muscles pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la courbe d'une fesse, avant de finir étouffée par la soie. Il frissonna, un peu. Etrangement, il avait toujours un peu froid après l'acte. En cette aube de mars paresseuse, un léger vent frais balayait la pièce, rafraîchissant leurs corps tout en les confrontant à un changement de température somme toute peu agréable.  
Sa main vint trouver sa place sur l'abdomen rougi du chevalier des poissons, alors que ses doigts s'imprégnaient lentement du sang glissant sur la peau opaline. Il observa le liquide carmin couler sur ses doigts, et l'odeur étrange dégagée par les relents d'un poison violent.. Aphrodite soupira de bien-être, sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux, savourant encore un peu son agréable moment de jouissance.

Milo demeurait incertain quant aux intentions réelles du Poisson. Ce dernier restait toujours étrangement inaccessible, souriant de cet air indéchiffrable selon ses questions, et au vu des réponses qu'il désirait donner. Il ne le comprenait pas : pire encore, il avait la sensation désagréable qu'en dépit de leur intimité partagée, Aphrodite restait parfaitement imperméable à la situation. Il avait beau lui donner précisément ce qu'il avait toujours désiré, il avait beau le faire hurler, il avait beau planter son regard dans le sien… Le chevalier des Poissons parvenait à protéger une partie très précise de son esprit. Se refermant, indéniablement, dès qu'il se permettait de s'avancer un peu trop dans ce qui semblait être la partie privée de son camarade. Ironique quand on songeait avec quelle volonté ils entretenaient leur relation tumultueuse dont toutes les oreilles chastes ou non du Sanctuaire avaient fini par entendre parler. Pourtant, en dépit des changements de plus en plus poignants subis par leur ordre, le Suédois n'avait fait aucun commentaire particulier. Les événements avaient beau s'accélérer au fil du temps, les paroles de son amant restaient étrangement similaires à celles qu'elles avaient toujours été.

Mû était rentré du Tibet, un air indéchiffrable sur le visage, refusant jusqu'à la moindre visite dans sa demeure. Et pourtant, Aphrodite avait gardé le silence.  
Aiolia avait brusquement changé après être revenu de sa mission qui avait pour but d'éliminer Saori Kido, se transformant en monstre de violence à peine différent de Deathmask. Aphrodite était demeuré impassible, comme toujours.  
Camus était revenu des plaines de Sibérie, posant sur le Sanctuaire et sur lui, Milo, un regard d'une froideur qui n'avait rien à voir avec son statut de maître de l'eau et de la glace. Mais là encore, Aphrodite n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot.

Il n'avait rien changé de ses habitudes, ni de son discours. Il réclamait les mêmes caresses, s'emportait sur les mêmes sujets, et se battait avec la même folie qu'autrefois. Fuyant les questions, ignorant leurs réponses, inaccessible, impossible à arrêter. Incompréhensible.

Une sensation humide sur ses doigts lui tira un long gémissement de plaisir. Il leva les yeux vers le visage du suédois, et sur la langue coquine et agile, toute occupée à retracer ses doigts, les glissant entre ses lèvres avec un regard parfaitement équivoque, léchant les dernières traces du sang versé quelques secondes auparavant. Le geste, le mouvement, la posture… Il n'y avait aucun doute, le douzième gardien voulait recommencer. Pas besoin de paroles, pas besoin de mots ou de discours romanesques. Tant mieux, en y repensant, car lui-même ne prétendait même plus faire semblant. Il avait envie de l'autre, tout simplement.

D'un mouvement de reins souple, il se retrouva au-dessus du chevalier des Poissons et n'attendit guère plus de quelques secondes pour le prendre de nouveau entre ces draps. Une poussée brusque, une crispation légère du corps sous lui, et de nouveaux cris. C'était ce à quoi semblait devoir ressembler sa vie à présent. Dernier relent d'une possessivité somme toute illusoire, qui avait fini par noyer les deux hommes sans même que ces derniers ne s'en rendent réellement compte.

Aphrodite se perdait. Il se perdait aussi certainement que Milo le prenait entre ces draps, au beau milieu de sons rauques qui le faisaient trembler. S'accrochant d'une main à l'épaule musclée du Scorpion, il se redressa légèrement, lui gémissant à l'oreille quelques paroles qui avaient toujours eu la capacité de faire perdre tout contrôle au Grec. Il avait envie de cette bestialité typique de son amant, il avait envie de grimper tellement haut qu'il en oublierait peut-être son nom, sa charge, ses mensonges. L'étreinte était presque désespérée : aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître, ils ressentaient plus encore que les fois précédentes le besoin de s'unir avec force, quand bien même ils ne s'étaient pas fait la moindre promesse. La sensation des ongles du Poisson dans son dos fit gronder violemment le huitième gardien. Et comme toujours, la réaction ne se fit pas attendre : la poigne du cadet vint brusquement enserrer sa main, alors que ses dents venaient se perdre dans son cou. Le suédois ferma les yeux, entrouvrant les lèvres pour laisser échapper un soupir de plaisir. Milo lui donnait exactement ce qu'il désirait, comblant ses désirs parfois avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de les formuler. Il lui donnait tout. Et le suédois désirait tellement se perdre au point d'en oublier le reste… Il en avait tant envie.

Mais ce fut à l'instant même où le grec s'apprêtait à faire glisser l'ongle carmin sur son corps que la voix d'Arlès résonna dans l'esprit de l'ultime gardien, sonnant le glas de leur histoire, et de leurs mensonges :

_« Ils sont ici. »_

Puis le poison.

Et Aphrodite hurla.


End file.
